Moving Forward
by Kristinawitter
Summary: Set two years after the finale, we get an insight into Joey and Pacey's life. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**DAWSONS CREEK**

**I do not** own any of the DC Characters, just write these stories for fun.

Pacey/Joey story. Set 2 years after the finale. Enjoy! :) ***Please read and review ***

Chapter 1

I can't explain how happy I am. Alot of crap has happened in my life in the past couple of years, and I finally believe that I am finally, finally happy. I look out of my apartment window, down onto the bustling street below. God, New York is so beautiful at night. I feel at peace, that my life can only get better. I smile as I hear a key in the front door, and go to greet my boyfriend.

'Pacey, you're home!' I shout, and he envelopes me into a huge hug. 'Yes Potter, missed me much?' he asks teasingly, knowing he missed me just as much. Pacey still couldn't believe his luck that Joey had picked to spend the rest of her life with him. Him! Not Dawson, not New York guy, but just an average –joe , disappointing failure ( according to John Witter) and slacker. But he no longer was any of these. He had a successful restaurant in Capeside, The Icehouse, which is currently being run by Doug when Pacey is in New York seeing Joey at weekends. God, he loved his job, but he loved Joey more, and was trying to spend as much time as possible with her. He kissed her forehead, then moved down to her mouth, and gently kissed her smiling lips.

Joey pulled Pacey into her apartment and he could smell the lasagne cooking in the oven. 'I wanted to cook for a change,' blushed Joey, desperately trying to give Pacey a break. She knew he was tired after a trip up from Capeside, but she was looking forward to the weekend ahead. Pacey worked every night in the week, except for the weekend, and Thursday nights, when he spends time with Amy, Jen Lindley's daughter. God she was beautiful. She was the spitting image of her mother. Pacey and Joey missed Jen so much. It had been 2 years since she had gone. Although it felt alot longer, as they both always sometimes wait for a call from her, which never comes. Two years since he told Joey he loved her, and she finally stopped running from him.

Pacey sat down at the table, waiting for the delicious meal Joey had cooked. He was grateful that she had thought of him, and thought, God, I can't to wait to marry this woman. Although, Pacey hadn't proposed yet, he was planning on doing it very soon. He knew they had to sort out their living arrangements first. He loved New York, the city noise at 4am ,the constant crowded atmosphere, but he knew deep down he loved the quietness and relaxed life of Capeside. What did Joey want to do? Pacey knew that she loved her job, and didn't want to ask her to give up her life for him. She looked happy, and content, did he want to ruin that with plans to up and stay permanently to Capeside? She didn't want to be a townie, would that stop her from moving forward with Pacey?


	2. Chapter 2

Again, no owning of Characters.

Chapter 2

Joey woke up the next morning, and felt Pacey's strong arms around her waist. She smiled to herself, so happy that she was with him. She felt him stir, and turned around to face him, and was greeted with his ocean blue eyes, and his gorgeous smile.

'Morning Pace', she beamed at him. He kissed her , pulling her into him and whispered into her ear, 'Morning Jo'. He loved waking up with her. She always looked so perfect. He on the other hand, was looking exhausted, something Joey had started to notice. She knew the talk was going to come soon, she just knew it. Joey sighed to herself, 'Pace, maybe you should go back to sleep and sleep in till the afternoon? You look exhausted'. 'And miss spending time with you this weekend? I don't think so Potter, every second counts', replied Pacey. He didn't want to worry her with his tiredness, and tried to keep upbeat to make her relax.

'Pacey, we can spend the whole day together tomorrow, and then I'll come to Capeside early next weekend, maybe on Thursday and we can have Amy together? I'll see if I can get some extra days off work...' she trailed off, busily planning in her head an excuse to tell work.

'No , Jo, don't skip your job, you don't want to get into trouble. It's fine. We'll sort something out. I need to get up anyway, I took a sneak peak into your fridge last night. You , Miss Potter, have seemed to forgot to shop. I'll run to the shops and get a few bits for you, so we can enjoy a nice breakfast and have a great start to the day, yes?' Pacey smiled with enthusiasm at Joey, kissed her quickly, and hopped out of bed and into the shower.

Joey sighed, she should have been more prepared, always remember breakfast items! Pacey loves cooking up a full 'English' breakfast for us, how could I have forgotten? Ah yes, that huge story I had to edit, she thought to herself, kept me busy for days that she lost track of time (and the amount of food left in her fridge). Joey got up, wrapped a dressing gown round her and traipsed into the kitchen. She sat down at her laptop at the counter, and logged in to her emails. One from Dawson!

'_Hey Joey, _

_Just catching up with you before I head off to South Africa for some shooting. This movies going to be great Jo, I can't wait till I can send you a copy. I'll see if I can swing some tickets for you to come out with Pacey and go on a Safari, they're awesome! Hope everything is well in the big city, saw that there is a strike with all public transport this weekend, I hope it doesn't disrupt your plans with Pacey, I know your time together is limited. Have you spoken to Pacey yet about living arrangements? When I spoke to you on the phone last you were still contemplating bringing it up. I think you should just go for it, now is perfect timing, its been two years Joey. Two years that you only get to spend only the weekend together, and you both deserve to be happy._

_I'm sure Pacey will be happy that you have decided to move back to Capeside, just make sure that he doesn't want to move to New York first!_

_Love you Joey, call me soon ok?_

_Dawson_

She smiled to herself. She loved these little emails from Dawson about what's going on in his life. He was so successful in LA, and she was so proud of him. She knew that he was truly happy with his life, and could only wish she could help find him a woman that will make him even happier. That's if he has the time, she chuckled to herself.

Pacey appeared behind Joey, and made her jump. 'PACEY! That's not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack!' She screamed startled, blushing as Pacey started to laugh hysterically. 'You can laugh all you want Witter, you're going to have to walk to the shops, Dawson just reminded me that there's no public transport this weekend, a strike or something I think.' Joey got up and walked into the lounge, and picked up her car keys. 'Here, on second thoughts, take my car. I don't use it enough anyway and deserves a good runabout.' Pacey chuckled to himself, grabbed the keys off Joey and pulled her into a deep kiss. 'I love ya Jo, you know you're amazing' , he gushed, while planting her soft, glowy face with warm kisses. 'I try Witter, I try', she smiled back.

With that, Pacey headed out the door and into Joey's car. I should have grabbed some coffee first, thought Pacey, never mind, I'll grab some from Starbucks when I'm out.

Joey hopped into the shower after Pacey had left, thinking of how to bring up the conversation of moving. She knew in her heart of hearts that she wanted to be with Pacey, whether that be in New York, Capeside or Hong Kong. Her love for him was strong, stronger than anything else and she knew that they would make the right decision and end up together happy for the rest of their lives. They had been doing this silly arrangement for two years now, just seeing each other at weekends, or when they could get the odd week off. It seemed a good idea to start with, but now it was getting ridiculous. Joey craved the love and adoration from Pacey every night. She hated the cold side of the bed when he wasn't there, and she missed him terribly. Every time she thought of Pacey, her heart ached. She loved him so much she couldn't even describe it. She wanted his children. She blushed when that thought entered her head. We're not even married or living together yet, she thought. Yet, she knew what she wanted, and couldn't wait to start making her dreams a reality.

Forty-five minutes had passed, and Joey glanced at the clock. It was ten o'clock, and Pacey had been gone ages. Strange, she thought, maybe there was extra traffic because there was no public transport . She kept herself busy with an email back to Dawson.

'_Hey Stranger!_

_So nice to hear from you, bet you can't wait to go to South Africa. I know Pace and I will be on the first plane out there for a Safari tour! Haha, make sure you get us some tickets ;)_

_I'm going to have the talk with him tonight, I can't wait to actually just get this out in the open. I need to start settling down properly, and I hope he feels the same. I love him so much Dawson, I just hope he wants the same thing I do._

_Anyway, I must dash, phones ringing. I think its Pacey stuck in traffic. Thanks for the heads up on transport situation. Will email you later tonight._

_Love, Joey'_

Joey quickly shut her laptop and ran to the ringing phone.

'Hello?' she answered quickly, with her belly rumbling she was going to get cross soon so Pacey had better hurry up!

'Hello, am I speaking to Miss Potter?' said the voice on the phone. Junk calls irritated Joey. 'Yes this is she,' she answered in a short, firm tone. ' This is Doctor Wakeman from City Hospital. There has been an accident and a Pacey Witter has you down as next of kin. If you could make your way...' she trailed off, not realising that Joey had already left her apartment, desperate for a quick dash to the hospital. I've lost him, she thought. I've lost him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do not own any DC characters**

Chapter 3

Joey ran into the hospital as quick as her legs could carry her, tears streaming down her face, flushed cheeks and windswept hair. She had caught a lift with a neighbour, after banging hysterically on their door for five minutes straight. Once they had got to near walking distance of the hospital, she hopped out the car and ran the rest of the way. This couldn't have come at a worse time, this god damn strike! She thought furiously.. furious with herself that she let him drive in a tired state. God, this was all her fault. What if he has died? Oh my god, she thought, I can't cope.

Joey ran to the front desk. 'Pacey Witter, my boyfriend, is he? Is he ok? Is he? Oh my god, I can't breathe' Joey sobbed at the desk. She put her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. 'Ma'am, calm down, I'll get his doctor, please calm down, I'll get you a glass of water.' All Joey could do was nod as she watched the startled receptionist wonder off for the doctor.

Joey slumped into the nearest chair, the thoughts swirling through her mind were devastating. She could only assume the worst, as she left before Dr Wakeman could put her mind at ease.

'Miss Potter?' Joey looked her and saw a tall, blonde woman look at her with a sad smile on her face and a glass of water. 'This is for you, please calm down sweetheart. I'm Doctor Wakeman. Mr Witter is absolutely fine. He was in a car accident, he had fallen asleep at the wheel and crashed into a car coming the other way. He has a few cuts and bruises, but other than that, he's just a little bit embarrassed and mortified for what happened. He's lucky that nothing else was injured or worse.'

Joey felt like giving her a hug. She was so happy that Pacey was ok, she suddenly felt overwhelmed with his love that she couldn't wait to see him, and got upset all over again. 'Can I see him?' she asked gently. 'Of course Miss Potter, he's in room 208. Please try and tell him to take it easy. He seems to be exhausted. I've ordered him to rest for the next couple of days.'

'I will do, I'll try my hardest anyway. Thanks Doctor Wakeman'. Joey rushed down the corridor to room 208. She hesitated before going in. She knew that she had to talk to him now about their arrangement. She was devastated that it had got this far, she had nearly lost him, and she felt partly responsible. Maybe she should have taken more trips to Capeside, anything to stop something like this happening. She pushed open the door, and saw a very pale, sad looking Pacey.

'Oh Pacey! I thought I had lost you' Joey sobbed at the sight of him, and sat next to him and grabbed onto his hand tight.

'Oh Potter, come here', Pacey gushed, tears forming in his eyes, moving over on the bed so she could join him. He was so angry with himself for falling asleep at the wheel. He knew he was tired, but didn't realise HOW tired he was. He was also angry at himself for putting Joey through all that worrying and upset, I should have been more careful, he thought as she climbed into his arms. 'Its ok Jo, I'm fine. I'm so sorry, I should have realised I was more tired,maybe I should have listened to you this morning and caught some extra hours. Silly for me to think that women aren't always right?'he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

'Pacey, I was so upset,I honestly thought I had lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again.' Joey cried into his arms, holding onto him tight, not wanting to let go. ' We need to talk', she continued.

'I know babe, I know. But not now ok? When we get home to yours, we can talk about it. Right now, I really just want to sleep', replied Pacey, yawning slightly. He wanted to talk , he really did, but right now the painkillers and the tiredness were too overwhelming, and it was a losing battle. 'Ok Pace, sleep, then we can go home and I can look after you there. I'll be right here waiting', she managed to get in, before sleep took him over.

Pacey walked through the apartment six hours later, with Joey by his side. Doctor Wakeman had come in to discharge him, and gave him some medication to take him, as well as advice to rest and not drive when tired. Pacey cringed at this, he knew he should know better, but there's nothing he could do now, at least no one was hurt. Joey rushed into the kitchen after telling Pacey to relax on the couch, and got him a glass of water.

She approached him with caution, as she knew they were about to discuss their situation. 'Pace..', she began, before he cut her off.

'Jo, I know what you are going to say. I've been thinking about this conversation for a while, and knew we had to bring it up sooner or later. Our arrangement was good while it started Jo, but I need to see you more than weekends. I want to live with you, properly , see you seven days a week and spend my life with you. I love you more than anything, and I know that we can work out something together. I've thought long and hard about this, but I've decided I'm going to sell the Icehouse and move out to New York with you. I love you Jo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you.' Pacey finished with a huge sigh, looking into her eyes waiting for her response. He was slightly nervous about her reaction, but he knew he was doing the right thing. He could give up his dream for her. Move to New York with her. Forget Capeside, Joey is his priority.

'I'm sorry Pace...that's just not good enough.' Whispered Joey, her eyes dark with tears. 'Whhaat?' stammered Pacey. Oh my god, she's giving up, he thought. She doesn't want to be with me. 'What do you mean Jo?'

'Pace, I know the Icehouse is your dream, and I can't let you give that up. I love you more than life itself, and today's accident made me realise that even more than I already knew. I can't live without you Pace, I want us to move forward together, in the right place, where we can both be happy ,and not have to sacrifice anything.'

'Why is my proposition not good enough Joey? What else can we do?', continued Pacey, desperate for answers. 'I'm moving to Capeside', replied Joey, with a strong, firm reassurance in her voice. 'You're what?' shrieked Pacey, 'No, Joey, you love your job, don't be ridiculous, what about your dreams?'.

'No Pacey, I love you. I can write and edit books anywhere. I'm not giving up any dreams to move to Capeside. I used to think that living in Capeside would be the worst possible thing in the world, but living in Boston , then here made me realised that there is no place like home. My dreams won't be forgotten Pacey, you are my dreams. My dreams are to be with you, love you with my whole heart and spend the rest of my life with you, where we are both truly happy and content. I know that will be in Capeside, with me by your side as you run the restaurant. I'm proud of you Pace, you worked so hard to make your life the best it can be, and I'm not about to let you give that all up when Capeside is the best place for us. Besides, I will get to spend more time with family, friends and I can get to know Amy alot better too, something which i've been regretting postponing for so long. What do you think Pace... Shall we do this?' Joey shook slightly with apprehension, not sure what Pacey would say, assuming he would again fight his corner and suggest moving to New York.

'Jo, you're amazing. Let's do it.' Joey had never seen Pacey with a bigger smile on his face than just now. That was it. She was moving back to Capeside.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do not own any DC characters**

Chapter 4

After packing up her job, her apartment and everything else, Pacey and Joey , two weeks after their talk, were on their way to Capeside. Pacey was already looking for houses, his apartment wouldn't be big enough for both of them to live in permanently. He kept glancing over at Joey, and saw nothing but pure love. He couldn't wait for their new life. 'Any regrets?' he asked. 'None' Joey smiled back. She knew she would be happiest in Capeside. She was beaming with joy. 'I can't wait to get settled, then hopefully we will find a great house soon and we can be a proper family, just the two of us.'

Pacey's apartment was small but well laid out. The one bedroom was just big enough for both their belongings, with some of Joey's books overflowing in the lounge. He knew that they needed a new house asap, they just didn't want to rush too much at one time.

'Welcome home babe', Pacey gave Joey a hug, and wrapped his arms round her waist. Joey smiled happily at him, and pushed herself up to give him a deep, loving kiss. 'What was that for Jo?' Pace asked with a mischievous grin on his face, 'I just thought you deserved a big kiss, and thought maybe...well..I'm kinda tired...fancy joining me?' she stated with a hint of sex in her voice. 'Well Miss Potter, I never thought I'd see the day when you seduce me... consider me seduced my love!' Pacey swept Joey up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. All you could hear was Joey's sighs of delight, happy and delirious with Pacey by her side.

Later that night, Joey plonked herself in front of the television. Pacey was at work, as Doug had called to say that this Tuesday was overly busy as there was a business conference in Capeside, and needed Pacey to work. He promised that he'd be home not too late, which gave Joey enough time to edit a few stories. She switched on a documentary about Steven Spielberg, and smiled to herself. Oh my gosh, she thought, I didn't email Dawson back. She rushed to her laptop and began typing.

_Hey Dawson,_

_So sorry that I never emailed you back in full. The phone call was actually the hospital to tell me that Pacey had been in an accident. Don't worry, he's fine, I just got so caught up that we had the talk that night, as I felt so guilty that he had fallen asleep at the wheel that It all came tumbling out. Anyways, I'm back in Capeside! I gave up my job, short notice I know but they were happy for me, then I packed up my stuff and am now residing in Pacey's apartment. It's a little cramped with all our stuff, but we are looking for a house asap. Hopefully, something will come up soon that we can afford and then start living together properly._

_I hope that you have a fantastic time in South Africa, and don't forget me when you're so famous you get to fly first class everywhere. Please, remember your friends who can only afford coach! _

_Love you Dawson, hope to hear from you soon._

_All my love,_

_Joey_

With that, Joey put away her laptop and sat back at the couch. She heard a key in the door, and was confused, Pacey was supposed to be working till late. 'Pace? Is that you?' she asked as she went towards the door. 'Yeah Jo, hey. I got off work early as we started to clear up. Quick, come down to the marina with me.' Joey was confused, 'Why Pace? It's late.' 'Just come babe, I've a surprise for you'. Joey did what she was told, and grabbed her coat and walked out the apartment.

The night was beautiful. The sky was clear and you could see every star in the sky. They walked hand in hand down the marina, breathing in the fresh air which was tinged with sea salt. Joey felt at home, and smiled peacefully, remembering the memories they had at the marina, on True Love, all those summers ago. 'Why are we here Pace?'

'Potter, Could you be more impatient?' Pacey teased, and stopped proudly in front a boat. 'Here, I'd like you to meet my new boat, Love Forever. Joey stood in awe at this beautiful boat. It was perfect, a bit bigger than True Love, and you could tell Pacey had been putting his heart and soul into this boat too. The name was perfect, Joey knew Pacey was a true romantic at heart, and it fit them both to a tee. 'Pacey! Is this all yours? It's beautiful!' Pacey climbed on board the boat, and turned to face her, his ocean blue eyes gleaming with pride and joy. 'All mine Potter. Spotted it about a year ago and it needed some serious work. You know sailing is a passion of mine and thought, why the heck not, and purchased it at an amazing price. I didn't want you to see it until I was all finished, and here, It's all done and I think it's quite a catch, don't you think?' 'Oh Pacey, it's perfect. Permission to come aboard?' Joey asked with a huge grin on her face. She knew that she always had to ask for his permission, it made him feel important and she loved satisfying his little captain dream. 'Permission granted Jo'. Pacey grabbed her hand and helped her on board.

Once Joey was on board, she noticed the candlelit dinner on the deck. Wow, she thought. This is beautiful. 'What is this Pace? You weren't really at work were you!' She looked at him with love in her eyes, and noticed that not only was there a candlelit dinner , but there was fairy lights across the boat that lit up around them, perfectly romantic and just as special as their love. 'I thought I'd give you a proper welcome home. It's your favourite Jo, I made it at Icehouse then dropped it here before I came to get you. I hope you like.' They sat down together and enjoyed their meal together. Perfect, Joey thought. The night was perfect, the setting was perfect, Pacey was perfect. Tears gleamed in her eyes as she thought that nothing could get better than right now. 'Jo, you ok there?' Pacey asked softly with a slight hint of concern in his voice. 'Pacey, I'm just so happy. I can't even explain how happy I am right now. I love you so much, I'm so glad we found each other again. I just regret wasting all those years in between where we could have been happy earlier.' Joey looked at him with a tinge of sadness, regretting running away from Pacey for Eddie. It's not like Eddie was a better fit for her, he wasn't, he was kind of like a scapegoat. She loved Pacey so much, and when he declared his love and adoration for her again, she got frightened. She loved him so much that she was frightened that he would break her heart again. When Pacey left her at their Senior Prom, she was so hurt she couldn't even talk about it. She felt her heart ache in Capeside as everything reminded her of him. When he turned up in Boston all those months later, she refused to admit to herself that she still loved him, trying to forget that hideous breakup, and threw Pacey towards Audrey. It hurt her to give them her 'blessing', but she wanted him to be happy, she only wanted the best for him. When they had their chance again, Eddie seemed safe. He couldn't break her heart the way Pacey could. When Eddie took off for Europe, Joey was kind of relieved.

'Jo, you know that it was the best for us at the time. We needed time apart till we were both ready to be together. You know that after the second time my life started to fall apart again, and if you and I were together then I think we would have sunk too. Thank god, in a way, as we wouldn't be here now. We wouldn't have been able to trust each other to give it another shot. So in a way, this is better, and I couldn't be happier.' Pacey answered softly , giving Joey a kiss on her forehead. Joey leant into Pacey, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. 'Hey Jo, let's just lie back and watch the stars, It's a gorgeous night'. They both leant back and watched the stars. It couldn't get more romantic than this, Joey thought. She turned to Pacey, about to tell him how romantic it was, but he looked a little nervous.. 'Pacey? Are you ok?' Joey started, concerned.

Pacey whipped around and pulled a turquoise blue box out of his pocket, which was finished with a pure white bow. Joey gasped, she loved Tiffany & Co, ever since she lived in New York she'd wonder down 5th avenue and admire the necklaces and earrings in the window. 'Pacey, you didn't have to get me anything, this is too much!', she started, looking at Pacey in awe, thinking that he had bought her the earrings she had spotted when out with him last. 'Just open it Jo', Pacey said nervously. Joey hesitated, and began to un wrap the white bow. Inside was a small dark box, and she opened it slowly, and gasping of what was inside. It was a beautiful, plain, elegant Lucida engagement ring. The diamond sparkled like Joey's eyes, which had instantly filled with tears. She looked up to Pacey, speechless and emotional. Pacey got onto one knee.

'Jo, you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I loved you from a young age, and have never, ever stopped loving you. I am so grateful to have someone as amazing as you in my life, and I know that I couldn't ever live without you...' He paused, his voice cracking with emotion. He shook his head with a nervous laugh and carried on. ' I want to be by your side through the bad times and the good, and spend our lives making each other happy, and create a family. I adore you Jo, I never thought someone as amazing as you would give me a chance, but when you did, my god, you changed my life, and you changed if for the better. You challenge me, inspire me, and light up any room you walk into with your gorgeous smile and presence. I would love it, Miss Potter, if you would do the honour of becoming my wife. So, Josephine Lillian Potter, my love, will you marry me?'

*****Please read and review guys, I need some reviews to keep going *****


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no DC characters**

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean alot to me **

'Oh My god! Yes, Pacey, I will marry you!' Gushed Joey, tears streaming down her face, and she grabbed Pacey and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Pacey pulled back, laughing 'Good god woman, I haven't even put the ring on your finger yet!' Joey giggled, wiping the tears from her face, and gave Pacey her left hand. He took out the ring from the box and slided it onto her finger. It was perfect. Beautiful, simple, elegant. Just like Joey.

Joey and Pacey spent the rest of the evening kissing and cuddling each other on 'Love Forever'. What a perfect end to a perfect night. 'Shall we stay on here tonight, Potter?' Pacey asked, standing up and holding out his hand. 'Sounds like a plan, Pace', replied Joey, taking his hand and led Pacey to the bedroom below, with a seductive grin on her face. Definitely, a perfect night.

Joey woke up the next morning and smiled, she felt Pacey's strong arms wrapped around her. She turned to face him, and just watched him sleep. 'My dear, I know you are desperate to ravish me, but do you really have to watch me sleep?' teased Pacey, feeling Joey's love watching him. With mock disappointment, Joey went to turn to get out of bed 'Well, I guess there will be no ravishing today then...' She didn't get a chance to continue as he had pulled her back in bed with him, giving her soft, gentle kisses on her neck that made her swoon. 'No ravishing... Pacey... we have to get up..' She gave up the fight and gave into it, kissing Pacey back with such passion and love that he knew that she really did love him, that he was one of the most important things in her life, and he had never felt so lucky in life until now.

XXXX

' Pace, I really don't fancy fish this morning, maybe we should just head back to the apartment now' Joey was standing on the deck , ready to go home. 'You sure Jo? I just got a beast!', said Pacey, proudly holding a huge fish that was destined to be eaten. 'I'm sure Pace, I think it's time we went home. I need to have a shower and get ready. Plus, I can't wait to go and tell Bessie our good news'. Joey looked admiringly at her new ring. She couldn't believe that he had spent so much on a ring , she knew how much these cost and thought it was too much, but if she protested to Pacey, he would only say she was worth every penny, so she knew she wouldn't win. 'When do you think the best time is to tell Dawson?' Pacey asked, genuinely interested in Joey's reply. 'I mean, I know that he's happy for us and all , but marriage, he may try and steal you away again!' Pacey continued, with a glint of humour in his eyes, letting Joey know that he was just teasing. Joey then decided it was time to sit down at the table. 'I don't know Pace, I mean, I know he's in South Africa right now shooting, so now's probably not the best time...' 'Whoa...D-man is in South Africa? How do you know? I haven't heard from him in a while'. Pacey interrupted. She obviously still talks to him alot, Pacey thought, not jealous or unnerved, just interested. ' He emailed me a couple of weeks ago to let me know what was going on in his life. Anyways, lets go before I get too hungry and I have to eat that horrible looking fish!' Joey grabbed Pacey's hand and led him off the boat, out the marina, and back home.

XXXX

Joey and Pacey walked hand in hand to the B&B. When they got home, Joey called everyone round to the B&B ; Gail, Lilly, Jack, Doug, Amy and Grams, saying that she and Pacey had some news they had to share. Everyone probably assumed that they had bought a house, so the engagement would be unsuspected. She couldn't wait to see the surprise on everyone's faces.

'Joey! Pacey! You're here' shouted Bessie as they entered the B&B. She embraced them with a huge hug, with a big grin on her face. She was so happy to have her sister around again. She missed Joey when she was living in New York. Even when Joey was a miserable teenager, Bessie loved having her sister around. After looking after Alex , she loved to get some normality when hanging with Joey. Now she was back, she looked forward to spending a lot more time with her. 'So what's this big news Joey? Found a nice house already?' Pacey and Joey looked at each other, smiled and stated 'Well, let's just wait Bess till we have everyone sitting together and then we'll share our news'. Bessie instantly got suspicious and looked down to Joey's stomach. 'No no no, Bessie, No ,I am not pregnant. Stop trying to guess!' Joey continued quickly, shoving Bessie towards the others before she looked at any other body part and spot the sparkler on her finger.

Joey and Pacey took their time to greet everyone, hugging, laughing and enjoying each others' company. Joey felt like she was truly home, having these amazing people in her life made her content. Jack came upto Joey and Pacey, and stated 'Well, if it's alright with you two, my sister will be making an appearance soon, and I thought we could wait till she arrives until the big announcement? When she mentioned that she was coming back to Capeside, I thought it would be nice to invite her too, is that alright with you guys?' Joey smiled at Jack, 'Of course, the more the merrier! If I knew myself Andie was coming back I would have invited her myself. This is going to be great, the only person missing will be Dawson. Unfortunately he is too busy spending time with The Lion King gang to spend time with us' Joey joked, making everyone smile. She knew Gail missed having her oldest around, and Joey sat next to her with an understanding smile. 'I think I already know your news Joey, I've noticed your ring', whispered Gail, 'Congratulations to the both of you hunny, you make an excellent couple, and I'm proud of you. Mitch would be too.' Gail had tears in her eyes, and gave Joey a motherly hug. 'Thank you Gail, that means alot coming from you. And I guess its time to turn the band around before anyone else notices, huh?' Joey turned her ring around on her finger so it just looked like she was wearing a platinum band. 'You know, Joey, Dawson will be happy for you both. He loves you both, and talks about you both with pure love and happiness, that he finally knows that you two belong together. It just took him a long time to see it.' At this point , Joey had tears in her eyes too. Just knowing that her oldest, bestest friend will be happy for her and her one true love, made her all emotional. She enveloped Gail in another hug, pleased that she had a great mother figure in her life. 'Hey, what's going on?'Said Bessie, looking at Gail and Joey strangely. 'Nothing, Bessie' Gail answered, after looking at Joey who wasn't sure how to answer Bessie's question without giving the game away, 'I was just telling Joey how happy I was that she was back in Capeside'. Gail gave Joey a wink, and Joey returned it with a 'thankyou' smile.

Pacey was standing in the kitchen with Bodie, when Joey got up off the couch and headed towards them both. 'How are the two world's greatest cooks?' asked Joey as she wrapped her arms around Pacey. 'Anxiously awaiting the arrival of the other McPhee, so we can get this show on the road!',answered Pacey. 'Show? Is that what you call it now Witter?' Joey joked at her fiancés terminology. 'Thanks Pace, nice to see how much it means to you!' She pouted and walked away with a smile on her face. 'Hey, I heard a car outside, I guess Andie's here now!' Joey walked towards the door, and froze when she saw the face that had entered. The whole room went quiet, and all eyes focused on Joey, especially Pacey's. Joey didn't know how to react, she was frozen to the spot.

'Eddie?'

***Please R &R ***


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do not own any DC Characters**

Chapter 6

'Eddie?'

Joey looked at Eddie, an ex boyfriend of hers who she hadn't heard from or seen in years. 'What are you doing here?' Joey didn't dare look at Pacey, she knew he was insecure about Eddie, especially after the last break up. She knew he would instantly think that she would go off with him again, and that was most certainly the farthest thing from her mind. Pacey stood silent in the kitchen, a face like thunder. What the hell is he doing here? He thought, his eyes burning into the back of Joey's head, a force Joey could feel.

Eddie turned to Joey, and smiled, 'Hey Joey, I didn't know you would be here, I'm dating someone called Andrea Mcphee, she bought me here .' 'You're... you're... you're dating Andie?', Joey returned, still a little shocked with what was going on. 'Jack, did you know about this?', Joey continued. 'No idea Joey, honestly! You do realise Eddie, that Andie is my sister?' Eddie just smiled, a look of pure innocence, pretending that he had no idea that Andie knew anyone. Andie appeared beside him, 'Hey guys, long time no see!' She brought into the house with her a calm, breath of fresh air, which seemed to lighten the mood. Andie enveloped everyone in a hug, explaining to everyone who Eddie was, surprised that most people already knew who he was. Joey turned round, I best look at Pacey now and face the music, she thought, but she turned around, and he was gone.

XXXX

Pacey was sitting out back, trying to understand what had just happened. 'Pacey?' he heard Joey ask softly, 'Are you ok sweetheart?'. He turned around and saw her standing there with a soft smile on her face, and she sat down next to him. 'Tell me what's going through your mind right now, I mean, I can tell you half a dozen things currently running through mine!'. He smiled gently at her, and tried to get her to take this as a 'I'm not upset' smile, but it wasn't working.

'I don't know Jo, I guess it just completely threw me off guard. He was the last person I ever expected to walk through that door again. I just, I don't know... his presence kinda scares me, you know? Not that I don't trust you, I do, it just unsettles me.' He looked at Joey, his eyes filled with fear and anticipation. He knew that Joey wouldn't run off with Eddie again, right?

'Pacey, my love, I told you why I ran back to him in the first place, he was just a scapegoat. I was so scared to love you again that I ran away. But you know me Pacey, I'm done running. I want to be with you, my one true love. You know that. He is half the man that you are Pacey, and you know that the one thing I want most in this life is to be your wife'. She smiled so sweetly at him, that his eyes filled with tears. He loved her so much, and he leant in and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. His eyes were burning with lust and desire, oh how badly he wanted her right now. 'That's more like it', teased Joey, with her trademark pout and seductive lop sided smile, 'That's the man that I know'. She leaned in closer towards him, deepening their kiss, before Pacey pulled away. 'Jo, you're killing me here, we have to stick around for at least an hour here giving them all the good news before I can take you home and seduce you.. . You still want to share our news don't you Jo?' He looked at her questioningly. She nodded with such confidence. 'Mr Witter, how dare you think that we would not share our news? You seemed to have forgotten that not only has an ex boyfriend of mine turned up, but an ex girlfriend of yours too, and see, I have kept quiet up till now, but I don't think I'm too happy about that either!' ,teased Joey, giving him a smile to let him know she was joking. 'Har Har Jo, hilarious. And, what I think is quite hilarious too, that you're ex boyfriend, and my ex girlfriend are dating... small world huh?' Joey contemplated this thought for a moment, 'Yeah, it's pretty weird Pace, I mean, I love Andie, but I really don't like Eddie, this is gonna be a tough pill to swallow!'. They laughed together, shared a quick kiss and headed back inside, stronger than ever. Nothing was going to break them. Nothing.

XXXX

'Come on guys, what's the big news?' Jack whined as they all sat back down. Pacey had been the perfect man, as they came back inside he greeted Andie with a hug, and Eddie with a polite handshake. Joey and Eddie had less than a polite greeting, just nods of acceptance, and that was that. 'Come on Joey, Pacey, did you buy a new house?'

Joey and Pacey looked at each other. 'Jo, do you want to let them know our good news?' Joey nodded, held out her left hand and screamed, 'Pacey asked me to marry him! And I said yes!' Everyone suddenly stood up and started squealing with delight. Bessie being the biggest squealer of all, 'OH MY GOSH JOEY! Show me the ring!' Bessie was so excited that her baby sister was getting married. She knew that she would end up with Pacey all along, it was perfect. She longed to get married herself, but her day would come, Bessie thought to herself, Bessie and Bodie were quite happy as they were, marriage wouldn't make a difference yet to how happy they are.

They all sat down at the big table together for a lovely meal, courtesy of Bodie and Pacey. Bodie was supposed to be cooking the entire meal himself, but Pacey insisted on helping too. Eddie sat quietly throughout the whole meal, glancing over several times at Joey, and he saw how happy she was. I wish I was happy with her, he thought, I never should have left her. Still, he liked Andie, alot. She was overbearing at times, but she was thoughtful and kind, and seemed to have similar traits to Joey. She wouldn't let anyone put her down, and always seemed to go wherever life seemed to take her. Eddie met Andie in Italy. He was backpacking around Europe still, seemingly too immature to settle down and stay in one place and get on with life and work. She was visiting her Uncle, as a busy doctor doesn't have much of a break, and she fell in love with his charm and wit as soon as she met him. After hours of talks, dating and other things along the way, Andie talked about Capeside, and Jack, her brother. It was then that he realised who she was, and didn't let on to Andie that he knew about her life back 'home'. He hoped if he would stay quiet, he would get the chance to see Joey again, not realising, of course, that she was back with Pacey. Andie sat thoughtfully at the table, after everyone explaining the connections, she knew that Eddie obviously knew that she knew all these people, why didn't he tell me? She thought, does he still want Joey? She sat frustrated that she couldn't ask him all these questions until they left later that night. She knew that she was be furious with him, at least now she had time to calm down. Her ex-boyfriend , her 'love of her life' Pacey was marrying Joey. She was so overwhelmingly happy for them though, she knew she had lost her chance of happiness with him when she slept with Mark. He was such the perfect gentleman, she wondered why she ever gave him up.

'You know my dears, who would be extremely happy for you, would be my Jennifer', Grams added, happy that one of Jen's dying wishes came true and that they were still together, happy as ever. Everyone at the table had a smile filled with sadness. Jen was rooting for Joey and Pacey from the start. She knew that he always loved Joey,and gave him the courage to walk forward with her. She gave Joey, the confidence and reassurance to stop running from him. She seemed to be their matchmaker. 'I miss Jen so much Grams', stated Joey, 'If she was still here, she would be my perfect bridesmaid.' Pacey squeezed Joey's hand softly, and gave her a reassuring smile, he added himself, 'Yeah, she would, although she would be going after all the men in suits!'.Everyone laughed, knowing it was probably true. It was nice that they could share these small moments, filled with laughter, that weren't always combined with sadness and sorrow.

XXX

After hours of joyful reunions, congratulations, marriage talks and eating, they all sat down on the couches. 'Joey, how are you are going to tell Dawson?'

Joey contemplated this, just how was she going to tell her soul mate that she was marrying his best friend?

***Please R&R***


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own any DC Characters

Chapter 7

Joey sat thoughtfully in front of her laptop, after hours of searching for houses for her and Pacey. They had yet to find anything suitable, which she was finding quite annoying, as she was hoping that she would be living with him by now, and she wanted to get started on the wedding arrangements as soon as possible. She couldn't do that if they were going to start married life in Pacey's apartment. It just wasn't going to happen. She heard a Ping! On her computer. Dawson had signed onto AIM. Oh my gosh, she thought, I have to tell him now . Argh, she was scared. She was going to message him and tell him to call, as she couldn't get through to him. Pacey and her and discussed telling him the night before, and agreed that Joey would be the one that would tell him. She had tried hard to get hold of him, but to no avail, but now.. he was online.

Joeylpotter83: Hey Dawson... you there?

DLeery: Hey Joey! How's it going?

Joeylpotter83: Good thanks Dawson, yourself?

She was relieved that it was obvious that Gail had yet to tell him, knowing he would have emailed or called her earlier. She knew though, that Gail would keep to her promise and not tell Dawson before her.

DLeery : Great Joey, just great. This shoot is nearly wrapped and I will be going back to L.A.

DLeery: I was actually thinking of coming back to Capeside soon , pay a visit to you , Pacey and mom. I'm so glad that you finally moved back home.

Joey smiled, she knew he would be happy for her...

DLeery: Actually, Joey, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about...

Joey paused for a second, uh oh, she thought, maybe she had been wrong, he did know.

Joeylpotter83: Yes, Dawson?

She paused, as it said he was typing... It seemed like an eternity.

DLeery: Well, since being in L.A, I see a lot of Audrey. Let me tell you Joey, she's an absolute blast. She's a breath of fresh air... and well, we're kind of dating. Well not kind of...we are. For about 6 months now, and I think , well I know, that I love her. I wanted you and Pacey to know earlier, but Audrey was abit funny about it. I think its cause Pacey's an ex love and I'm your ex soul mate, ha ha

Joey paused, and let out a sigh of relief. How hilarious, Andie and Eddie, and then Dawson and Audrey. Something she definitely didn't see coming. She let out a small laugh, how funny!

Joeylpotter83: Oh Dawson, that is so great! I always knew there was always flirtatious levels between the two of you! I'm so happy that you two are together and that you are happy, that's all I want you know. You to be happy.

DLeery: Thanks Joey, that means alot. Maybe Audrey will come back to Capeside with me and we can double date? Lol

Joeylpotter83 : What about a triple date?

DLeery: What do you mean?

Joeylpotter83: You never guess whose back in town? And her new beau?

DLeery: Who? Andie?

Joeylpotter83: Ha, great guess, but guess who her new beau is..

DLeery: No idea Jo, hit me with it

Joeylpotter83: Eddie!

DLeery: Eddie? You're joking. How did Pacey take it?

Joeylpotter83: I think he was shocked more than anything. He knows we're happy together and he trusts that I won't up and leave him for Mr I'm just gonna take off...again... lol

DLeery: Ha, when did you see them then?

Uh oh, there it was. The perfect opportunity. She knew she didn't want to tell him over AIM. She had to get him to call her. She was suddenly nervous.

Joeylpotter83: The other night. I actually have something I have to tell you too Dawson. But I don't think it's appropriate over the internet. Can you call me? I've been trying to call you for a while but I don't ever seem to get through.

DLeery: Sorry Joey, I have really bad signal over here. Even the internet connection is variable. Can't you just tell me over this? I don't think I have enough signal where I am right now to keep a good signal for a conversation.

Argh. What shall I do? She thought, I really don't want to tell him over the internet . Shall I wait till he returns to Capeside? Yes, that's what I'll do.

DLeery: Jo? You still there?

Joeylpotter83: Yes Dawson, sorry. I'll just tell you when you come back to Capeside. It's nothing too important.

DLeery: Joey, I'm sensing something other than just small news.. you can tell me. What is it? Is everything ok?

Ok, Jo, she thought, just tell him, what's the worst thing that's going to happen?

Joeylpotter83: Ok, well . When I moved back to Capeside, Pacey introduced me to his new boat, Love Forever. Its bigger and more beautiful that True Love, and he's put so much hard work into it, it's perfect. Anyway, besides the point...

DLeery: Lol, continue Joey

Here it goes, she thought.

Joeylpotter83: Well, that night, under the stars, Pacey asked me to marry him. And I said yes. I love him Dawson, I can't wait to be his wife.

There. Sent. Now. Waiting for a reply. A couple of minutes passed and Joey started to panic.

Joeylpotter83: Dawson? Are you there?

_DLeery has signed out_

Shit. What do I do now?


	8. Chapter 8

I own no DC Characters

Chapter 8

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What the hell? He hates me, Joey thought, he hates me! She started to panic big time, and saw that Pacey was online.

Joeylpotter83: Pacey, oh my god thank god you're online.

PWitter: Jo, what's wrong? Yeah I was just checking my mail, I was about to call you.

Joeylpotter83: No time for that. I told Dawson on AIM as he said he couldn't get phone signal and when I told him Pace, he logged off! He hates me, I didn't think he'd react like that!

PWitter : Uh oh.

Joeylpotter83: Uh oh? Is that all you can say? Uh oh? I'm sitting here panicking and the only help and reassurance you can offer me is Uh oh?

Joey was fuming. She could see Pacey just sitting at his desk just chuckling to himself.

PWitter: Whoa, whoa Jo, calm down . I know that Dawson will just be taking time to process it... I'm sure he will be ok soon. Glad it wasn't me that told him..phew!

Joeylpotter83: Yes, lucky you.

PWitter: Jo, get over yourself, it's fine. Least you still have me right? And I love you

She could feel herself softening. He was only doing his usual banter.

Joeylpotter83: I know Pace, It's just that I don't want him to be sitting there working himself into a frenzy. Oh by the way, he informed me he's dating Audrey.

PWitter: D-man shacking up with Miss Liddell? I thought I'd never see the day!

The phone started to ring next to Joey, which made her jump.

Joeylpotter83: Hold that thought Pace, phone call.

PWitter : Holding...

'Hello?' Joey asked curiously. All she could hear was some funny crackling. 'Hello?' she asked again. 'Joey? It's Dawson.' Uh oh, she thought, repeating Pacey's words. 'Hey...', she replied, not sure of what else to say. How awkward.

'Joey, I can't stay too long, the signal here is awful. I just wanted to apologise for the moment the computer lost internet signal, It was considerably bad timing and must have looked like something it wasn't. I tell you from the bottom of my heart that I didn't sign off, and I am congratulating you and Pacey on finally making the big jump to marriage. You deserve it Joey, and I know Pacey makes you happy. I love you guys, don't ever think otherwise.' Joey's heart filled with butterflies, and her eyes with tears. How could she underestimate her best friend? Of course he would understand.

'I'm so happy to hear that Dawson, I was so worried you had signed off because of what I said, I was sitting here panicking'. 'No need to panic Joey, all I send you guys is love and mosquito bites from South Africa!', replied Dawson to Joey, trying to lighten the mood. He could tell that she truly panicked, and he wanted her to think more of him than that, there was no reason to be upset over the Pacey/Joey saga. That was over years ago, he was just a thoughtless selfish teenage boy who thought that Joey belonged to him. He never realised that he was probably one of the main reasons that they had split up the first time, and he wanted to do everything in his power to make everything was right, to make up for past mistakes. He loved Joey, and knows that if she had chosen him over Pacey, he would be with her, but probably for the wrong reasons, as it would take a fool not to see the love between her and Pacey.

'Ha, that's what happens when you go to foreign countries. Hope everything is wrapping up well and I hope to see you and Audrey here soon so we can celebrate properly.'

'Ok Joey, you take care. Tell Pacey I said congrats and that I will see you soon. Sorry Joey, the signal...Love you ... bye!' With that, Dawson had gone. She smiled to herself. It was working out perfectly. She put down the phone , and turned back to her laptop.

Joeylpotter83: You still holding Pace?

PWitter: With baited breath Miss Potter... I'm assuming that was D-man?

Joeylpotter83: Yes it was. Very bad timing with internet connections..but... overall, he's happy Pacey. And I'm happy too.

PWitter : At last, a happy Potter. To keep you in a happy mood, I think I've found a perfect house for us, do you want me to send you a link?

Joeylpotter83: A house? You've been looking while at work? If you weren't busy at work Pace you could have come home and spent time with your soon to be wife!

PWitter: Take it you don't want to have a look then?

Joeylpotter: No no, send my way. Send it to my email will you? I'm logging off. Love you Pacey. See you tonight x x

PWitter: Straight back at ya Potter. Love you .

Joey waited for this link in her email. She couldn't wait till they found a perfect place together, she just hoped they found it fast.

_Ping! You have mail._

Joey opened the email quickly from Pacey, and clicked on the link. Wow, she thought. How pretty. It was a beautiful , small looking house with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It was South of the Creek, a couple of miles from Pacey's apartment. It was situated on the creek, so had wonderful views from the kitchen overlooking the water. The phone rang behind her, and she went to answer it.

'So, what do you think? Do you like it?' Pacey's voice boomed from the telephone. She had a huge smile on her face, already seeing her and Pacey living there, spending their life looking out at that amazing view.

'Pace..I think It's perfect! When can we go and see it? And It's so reasonably priced, there is obviously a reason for that?' She felt her heart drop when she realised how low in price it was. She knew it was too good to be true.

'It's just a little run down Jo, and they want a quick sale. Have faith , I'm sure there's alot of work I can do myself, and you can spend your days painting the walls when you aren't too busy editing your books!' Pacey chuckled, as he could see Joey rolling her eyes, 'Joey, no eye rolling.'

Joey smiled, he knew her too well. 'So Pace, when can we go and see this lil ole' house?'

'I can book an appointment now to go and see it later this afternoon. I'll give you a ring when I know what's happening, and I'll come pick you up after I'm done here. I got to go now though Jo, Love '

She returned is goodbye, and sat smiling to herself, imagining herself in that house. Out of all the houses they had looked at or seen, she had never had this feeling before.

This was going to be perfect. She just knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for the delay : Been working 7 days a week for the past couple of months and not been able to have a chance to breathe, let alone write an update! Here you go , enjoy

I do not own any DC Characters.

Chapter 9

Joey ran around the house like a crazy person, trying to make their house perfect. It had been 3 weeks since they have moved in, and due to Joey being a perfectionist, no one has been allowed to come around until now. Tonight was their housewarming party. Joey couldn't wait to show everyone their house, she was so proud to own this place with Pacey, and she felt at home. Pacey was preparing a buffet style feast for everyone. 'Good god Jo, stop stressing, everything will be perfect. What time did you say everyone was coming?' Pacey asked a flapping Joey. 'I told Bessie around 7.30, so I guess anytime now.' With that, they heard the sound of the doorbell. Joey quickly glanced around and made sure everything looked in place, and headed towards to the front door.

'Hey Joey, Congratulations 3 weeks later! Can't believe you made us wait so long to come over!' Bessie stated, greeting Joey with a hug with Bodie in tow. Joey smiled shyly, she knew Bessie understood her reasons for everything to be perfect. Joey ushered everyone in, as Gale wasn't far behind, with Grams, Jack and Doug. Everyone had a quick look around, it was so Joey and Pacey. It was cosy, and decorated with a modern but traditional feel. Pacey greeted everyone with warmth and enthusiasm. 'Hey Jack, Doug. Is Andie coming tonight?' Pacey asked as he sat down on the couch with all his guests. This was an awkward situation, as Joey had invited Andie, as she hadn't wanted to leave her out, but didn't extend the invite to Eddie. She didn't specifically ask her not to bring him, but didn't say she could either, so no one was sure if Andie was coming with him. Joey was fine with him coming along, as long as he didn't cause any trouble or say anything to upset anyone, but she knew Pacey would be upset to have this guy in their house who had caused him heartache all those years ago. 'I think so, we haven't spoken to her for a couple of days, she had to rush off to LA for a medical conference or something. Crazy busy my sister is!' Jack added,smiling at Pacey. Jack was so happy in his life right now, he and Doug were happy living together with Amy, Jen's daughter, and his job was perfect. There were hardly any residents of Capeside who objected to Doug and Jack's relationship, and it was perfect, they finally felt accepted. It was as if everything was falling into place, the only people missing were Dawson, who was living out his dream in L.A, and Jen, whose presence, compassion and love was missing in everyone's lives everyday. They were so grateful, that Amy was in their lives, to remind them of the girl that changed everyone's lives, one way or another. For Joey, she found it hard not to have a female around the group. Yes, her and Jen didn't get on to start with, but with age their maturity grew, and their friendship stronger. She regretted wasting the years, where she could have got to know Jen better, but she was just grateful to have her in her life at all. It was Jen that noticed the love between Pacey and Joey, before anyone else, even Joey herself, and selflessly backed off to let the love blossom. Joey would be eternally grateful.

After half an hour of chatting and catching up, the doorbell rang. Joey sprang to her feet. 'I'll get it', stated Joey, her heart beating with nerves. Now she was worried that Eddie would be there. They were all catching up so openly and excited, she was worried it was going to become awkward and embarrassing. Great. Joey swung open the door, and saw Andie's excited face. 'Congratulations Joey!' Andie offered, extending her arms for a hug. Joey accepted the hug warmly, smiling to herself not seeing Eddie in sight. 'So glad you could make it Andie, please, come in.' Andie walked into the house, taking off her coat and hanging it on the pegs. 'Thanks Joey, this place is beautiful! Eddie should be in a minute, he's just getting the housewarming gift out the car.' Joey's face dropped right in front Andie, leaving Andie momentarily confused. 'Is that a problem Joey? I'm sorry I didn't think it might upset anyone, I've just been so busy travelling I just asked him without asking you, and then forgot to mention it to you and I'm just really busy and...' Andie trailed off, obviously mortified that she didn't mention it to Joey or Pacey. 'No, no, It's fine honestly', smiled Joey, 'I just thought you were by yourself, that's all.' As she looked behind Andie, she saw Eddie standing behind her, smiling from ear to ear. 'Nice to see you again Joey , this is a beautiful home.' 'Thanks Eddie, it is beautiful, isn't it?' Joey replied proudly, maybe this would be ok after all. Eddie moved in towards her to give her a kiss, just as Joey was leaning in to give him a friendly hug. Their mouths touched briefly and both of them dropped their faces in shock and embarrassment. 'I...er... I'm ... why don't you come in?' Joey flustered, her face redder than anything. Oh my god, she thought, HOW embarrassing. She closed the door behind them, and headed back towards the lounge. As she turned, she saw Pacey standing their staring at her, his eyes clouded in darkness. Shit, she thought, did he see that? She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it couldn't reach her eyes. ' Pacey!' screamed Andie in delight, running to envelope him in a hug. Both Joey and Eddie stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. 'Hey Andie, thanks for coming', chuckled Pacey, returning her hug. He turned towards Eddie, 'Hey Man, how's it going?' offering his hand for him to shake. Joey smiled gratefully, so glad that Pacey was understanding,and this was one of the reasons that she loved him so much. Eddie returned the handshake, and they joined the rest of their friends to celebrate into the night.

'See you all later, thanks for coming', Pacey stated as everyone left their home. The night was a success, it wasn't too awkward and everyone was genuinely welcoming to Eddie and made him feel at ease, knowing it must have been awkward for him to be in an ex's house. Joey however, was concerned. Since the kissing mishap, Pacey had hardly looked at her. She didn't know if it was her being paranoid, and reading too much into things, but she was about to find out.

Pacey closed the door, and walked straight into the kitchen, to start loading the dishwasher. Joey approached cautiously, 'Well, that was a great night, don't you think Pace?' she started, walking towards him to give him a hug. 'Mmmm...',Pacey absently replied. 'You know what Jo, I'm kinda tired and it's late, I'm going to leave this till the morning. Night'. He set down the dishes, turned out the kitchen and headed to the bedroom, leaving Joey dumbfounded. What the hell? Joey thought. I didn't actually do anything wrong, it was a misunderstanding, surely he knows that? The more Joey thought about it, she got more worked up, and by the time she made it to the bedroom she was fuming. 'Pace, what the hell was that about?'. Pacey looked up tiredly and simply stated, 'Jo, I'm tired. I've got to go to work early to complete an order. Can we talk about this later?' He took off his top and showed his bare chest while undressing for bed. 'No Pace, we can't. We're talking about this now.' Pacey sighed loudly, and faced Joey. 'Look Jo, I know it wasn't down to you , but I really felt uncomfortable having Eddie in my house. Just strange having the guy who caused so many problems for us earlier into my house and welcoming him with open arms. Just strange that's all. And you're greeting, well, that threw me too.' Joey looked at him in shock. So he did see! 'Pacey, that was an honest mistake for god sake, are you accusing me of something here?' Joey replied with a shakey voice. 'What? No of course not, calm down Jo, it just threw me that's all.' 'Yeah yeah Pacey, you meant something by that comment, it was an honest mistake. And not having people in our house that caused problems in our past? What are you going to do when Dawson stands on our doorstep? Turn him around and send him on his way?' Joey knew she had pushed it too far with this comment, as Pacey just stared at her in silence. 'I didn't mean it... I mean, I did...but ...' Joey tried to continue. She knew that everything was ok with her and Dawson, and Dawson and Pacey, but it was still a sore subject. There really was no reason to rub it in his face, especially since the first time Pacey and Joey split up, Joey had slept with Dawson. That was something that Pacey _never_ wanted to think about.

'Jo, thanks for that. I'm going to sleep. Feel free to go sleep somewhere else.' With that, Pacey got into bed and faced the wall in silence. Joey felt so awful, she didn't know whether it would make things worse to go and sleep down the hall or not. After further thought, she got into bed with Pacey, turned the other way, and squeezed her eyes shut tight to stop tears from falling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joey awoke the next morning , to find that Pacey had already gone to work. She felt so awful, she had such a bad night, hardly any sleep and she knew that Pacey was awake too. She tried to talk to him a couple of times, but he just ignored her. She knew that he wasn't really angry, he was upset, that upset her even more knowing that she hurt him with her comments. She sighed, swung her legs out of bed, and head towards to the kitchen. As she walked towards the kitchen, she felt uneasy. Oh my, she thought, I feel a bit dizzy. She ran towards the bathroom and was sick. She knew she was feeling awful about yesterday, but this was a bit extreme. Come to think of it, she had been feeling unwell for a while, just put it down to the moving and stress. Shaking off the feeling, she carried back towards the kitchen and made herself some breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacey busied himself in his office, when he heard a knock at the door. 'Come in', he said, waiting for whoever it was to let themselves in. Joey appeared behind the door, 'Hey', she said shyly, 'I bought you some strawberries from home, peace offering.' She moved towards Pacey cautiously, not sure if he would accept them graciously, or pick them up and throw them at her. Pacey gave Joey a beaming smile, and pulled her in towards him. 'Hey babe, thanks. I'm sorry about last night, but I really was just tired.' Joey relaxed, relieved, 'It's ok, and I'm sorry about my comment, I don't even know what my problem was. I guess I was just tired too and took it out on you and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.' She leaned into him and gave him a warm kiss. He accepted the kiss and deepened it further, and when he pulled back, his eyes were full of love and admiration for this woman. 'I have a surprise for you, if you're still willing to be my wife?' Pacey asked teasingly. 'It depends what the surprise is Pace, some of your surprises don't appeal to me...' she mocked back, giving Pacey a knowing look. 'Funny Miss Potter, you know that?' 'You won't be able to keep calling me Potter soon you know Pace, I'll be a Witter...' Joey thought, laughing. 'Oh, so you ARE still willing to be my wife , eh?' Pacey chuckled, as Joey gave him a quick shove. 'Ok, ok Jo, sorry. Anyway, I was thinking about us getting married sooner than later, and I really want you to be my wife soon, and I can ravish you all the time and get to order you around, and say, wife, cook, wife clean... well... not ask you to cook, that's my job, as you can't cook.. I'm Kidding', Pacey finished, as Joey was standing there with one eyebrow raised and a 'I'm not too impressed' look on her face. 'What I meant to say Jo, was that, I love you more than anything, and I want to make you my wife, I've waited long enough I'd say. So, I heard that there was a cancellation with Father James, and he would be able to Marry us at the B&B in about 2 months time, rather than the original year.' Joey looked momentarily stunned. 2 months? Pacey and Joey had spoken about getting married on the land and B&B and thought it was perfect. She felt that somehow it would make her feel closer to her Mom, and it would be a perfect day with friends and family at the place she knew and loved. '2 months Pacey? That's pretty quick, I mean, there's loads to organise and sort out, can we pull it off?' Pacey gave Joey a small smile, 'Only if you want to babe, we can leave it longer if you want.' Joey thought about it for a moment, and she only had to look in Pacey's eyes and know that 2 months was perfect. 'You know Pace? You're right. We've waited long enough. Let's do it!' Pacey was so happy, he picked Joey up, and swung her around. 'Oh my god Jo, I can't wait! You're going to be my wife.'Joey was giggling and Pacey swinging her around, then suddenly she felt dizzy again. She held onto Pacey as she tried to steady herself. 'Woah, Jo, are you ok?' Pacey asked, suddenly awash with concern. 'Yeah.. I think, this happened earlier and I was sick,but I think I'm just really stressed with the move and everything, sleep is catching up on me or something. I'll be fine.' Joey gave Pacey a reassuring smile, but Pacey wasn't returning her smile. 'Jo, I'm making you an appointment with the doctors for today, promise me you'll go. Infact, I'll go with you. I'll rearrange my meeting this afternoon for tomorrow and come with you, just sit down and put your feet up.' Joey shook her head, 'No Pacey, I'm fine, I'll go by myself, it's just tiredness and I'll feel embarrassed if that's what the doctor tells me and you're there too, how embarrassing.' 'You just have to make sure that you're ok, and as long as you're ok with going by yourself..' Pacey continued, he already grabbed the phone ready to make an appointment for the woman he loved so much. Joey knew that he cared so much about her, he always did everything to make her life easier for her. She smiled gratefully at him, and waited to hear what time she had to make her way to the doctors.

At 2pm, Joey was waiting patiently in the waiting room. She hated doctors, ever since her Mom had been ill, and now she was regretting telling Pacey she would be ok on her own. She was about to get her cell phone out and call him and tell him to come along as her name was called. 'Miss Potter? Dr Wigan will see you now.', said the receptionist. Uh oh, too late now, she thought. Shall I make a run for it? She knew Pacey would drag her back kicking and screaming if she did. Urgh, let's just get this over and done with. She stood up, and headed towards the doctors' room.

'Hi Joey, I'm Dr Wigan, what seems to be the problem today?', the polite doctor asked, smiling at her. She felt more at ease. 'Well, I've been feeling a bit unwell recently, tired and I've been sick. I've recently moved house so I just put it down to the stress, but my fiancé just wants me to find out for sure, as he's a bit worried', Joey smiled shyly. The doctor returned her smile, and stated, 'Ah, men, always worried for us, why don't you do a urine test for me to make sure everything is ok with that, then we'll go from there and sort out some blood tests if we don't get any result?' She handed Joey a pee-pot, and she headed towards the bathroom.

Joey waited anxiously for the result of her urine test. She suddenly got herself into a panic, fearing the worst. What if she was ill like her mother? She never discussed this thought with anyone, and she always thought that she would end up dying young like her mom, no matter what she did to prevent it. As the doctor returned to her office, her face gave nothing away, leaving Joey feeling worse.

'Right then Joey, I have you're results here. It looks like you're pregnant!',Dr Wigan announced joyfully. '...I'm... what?' Joey stumbled, completely shocked and speechless. 'You're pregnant Joey, I thought you were when you told me your symptoms I just wanted to make sure first without providing you with false hope. I can sort you out with a scan now to see how far along you are and we can work out your due date'. Joey wasn't listening. All that was running through her head was pregnant...due date...scan...baby...pregnant... Oh my god. A baby?


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my god.. A Baby?

Joey couldn't get her head around this... Yes she envisioned her life full of children with Pacey, but so soon? The thought left Joey abit queasy. At least though, she had a better reaction compared to her scare back in High school. She laughed to herself at the thought. At least she didn't suspect she was pregnant this time!

Joey wondered down the streets of Capeside, wondering if she should stop for a drink. A sudden thought crossed her mind : Jen. Jen would know what to do, she had been through it all already, and raised a gorgeous baby girl all by herself. Jen's wise words and sense of humour helped Joey out of anything, and right now, she missed her friend more than ever. Tears sprung to her eyes, thinking about Jen, and how she so wished that she could tell her best friend the news. Joey was struck with another thought, how she longed to tell her Mother. This was too much, Joey thought, I need to sit down! Joey headed towards the nearest cafe, and sat down at a free table.

Joey sat in the corner of the cafe, her head full of emotions and she wasn't sure what to do. She daydreamed back to her high school days, thinking of the last time she thought she was pregnant. She was so scared then, so young, so why was she frightened again now? She didn't need to be, her and Pacey were together, happy and secure. But what if they weren't? What if Pacey wasn't 100% happy with being with Joey right now? What if he thought things weren't going as well as he hoped? What if he felt too pressured with the wedding, the move, work, and now a baby? Arghhh! Joey thought, this is way too much. A short vibration was felt in her pocket, and she whipped out her cell phone. She looked at the caller display , '_Pacey'._ Nope, she couldn't tell him yet . She ignored the phone until it went to voicemail.

'Joey?' She looked up to see who had called her name, and was surprised to see Eddie there. 'Hey Eddie... what are you doing here?'. She felt she had to be friendly, she had no choice really, especially as if he was dating Andie.

'I'm just trying to get some writing done, I've got some new ideas I thought I would write down, and now I find that this is definitely one of the quietest cafe's in town. You look like you have a lot on your mind, is it ok if I join you?' Eddie had an expectant smile on his face, and Joey felt like she didn't really mind that much if he joined her or not. 'Of course, sit down, please,'. She let a relaxed smile take over her face, and welcomed him to sit next to her.

'So Joey, whats new with you? I haven't really had the chance to talk to you properly. What's been going on in your life? Did you ever get that trip to Europe in?' Eddie smiled expectantly at her again. It was almost as if he was willing her to talk to him, like he expected her to run out that door any second , not giving him a second glance. Something, Joey was thinking of doing at that very moment.

'Yeah I did actually, I went that Summer to Paris, worked in a couple of Cafe's out there, toured the museums, stood under the Eiffel Tower, just took it all in I guess.. I went by myself too, guess It was always going to be a solo trip for me.' Joey smiled at the memory of that Summer. She loved every second of it. She finally got to see Paris, without Dawson stopping her, Eddie stopping her. She felt free and happy. 'Life's been pretty hectic too really. I finished my degree, moved to New York, and then Jen died and everything went wrong. But I guess that's when I found myself back to Pacey, and I stayed in New York for a while, but decided to move to Capeside again and be with Pacey here. New York was getting on my nerves anyway', Joey added with a small laugh. Eddie smiled at her joke, it was nice to see her smiling again. She seemed down when she walked into the cafe. 'How's things for you Eddie? Hows your dad?'.

'Oh my dad's great, everythings been great for me. The travelling, I miss it. I guess I love feeling free and having no responsibility. I met Andie though, and she's so funny and smart, and I think she's a great match for me. I hope that she thinks the same things about me too, I feel like this could be it you know? And what a small world!' Joey smiled at Eddie. She knew she could be friends with him, although Pacey probably would be against it. He's trying so hard not to show his jealousy, but sometimes, Joey could just see it in his eyes, he wasn't too happy about Eddie being back in town.

'So what's up? You seem really down today, and you look abit lost...', Eddie continued, hoping Joey would tell him what was wrong. 'You want to tell me about it?'

'Ah, It's something I should tell Pacey first really, no offence...' Joey bantered back, she really didn't want to have this conversation with Eddie , it would be whole heartedly unfair, and Pacey would be so hurt if he knew she told Eddie first. She gave him a small smile to show that she wasn't being unfair, but that small didn't really meet her eyes. He gave he a sideways look, noticing the look of fear in her eyes. He could tell when she was hiding something, even after all these years. Eddie joked, 'Oh, you're not pregnant are you? Sounds serious', he gave with a wink, but his smiled dropped off his face when he realised that she shuffled her eyes down to the floor, tucking her hair behind her ears. Something she always did. 'Shit Joey, you're pregnant?'. Great, Joey thought. I'm so lame at hiding my feelings even Eddie can guess. Great. 'Yeah... look Eddie I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell Andie... or anyone about this, like I said... It's only fair If I tell Pacey first.. you understand that right?' Her eyes started to well with tears, she really didn't want to have this conversation.

'Oh Joey, of course I won't say anything. It's my fault for guessing. I guess congratulations are in order! I take it you're not happy about this? I mean, otherwise you'd be down the street running to tell him... don't you think?' Joey looked up at him, and contemplated this. It was true, if she was overjoyed, she would have ran straight to Pacey, told him the news, or picked up the phone call from him earlier. The underlying problem here was fear. Fear of the unknowing. Fear of rejection. Fear of... everything.

'I just, I am happy, I just... I don't know. I guess I don't think I'm ready for this yet.' Joey started to ramble. ' I know that I do want to be a mom, and Pace will be the perfect father, but what If he doesn't want this? What if this is too much? What if he leaves me alone to be a single parent? I just, don't know. I feel that everything is perfect right now, and this would spoil it, or make everything just go wrong. Sorry Eddie, I'm rambling. I just... Argh. I don't know.' Joey shuffled uncomfortably in her seat.

'Joey, you're not scared about this at all . I can tell, you want to be a mom. Just look at you, you're glowing, and you may not know it yet, but this will be the best thing that will happen to you. I'm sure of it. And, as for Pacey, I don't know the guy too well, but from what you and Andie have both told me he sounds like the perfect guy. He asked you to marry you, you moved back to Capeside to be with him, he loves you, I can tell.' Joey smiled, 'How can you tell?' Eddie paused for a second, and looked up at her softly, and stated, 'He looks at you, the way I used to look at you.' Joey paused too, looking at him, not sure what to say. Eddie cleared his throat, 'Anyway, I know he does, and I'm sure your fear is coming from just not knowing what's going to happen in your future. But that's always the funny thing about surprises. They may be a surprise, but it will be the most wonderful surprise to come your way... And I'm sure that Pacey will be even more in love with you when he finds out that you carrying his child. Why wouldn't he? Just look at you.' Joey smiled at Eddie, with tears in her eyes. 'I think...that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you. I really mean it. After everything, I'm glad we could be friends.' Joey leant over the table, and gave Eddie a quick, but meaningful hug. 'Thank you Eddie.' Eddie leaned back into the hug. 'You're welcome. Anyways Joey, I've got to run, got to meet Andie . We will catch up soon ok? Email me if you need any advice, it's the same as always.' Eddie winked at Joey, and waved his goodbyes, and was out the door.

Joey looked at her phone, with a smile on her face. Eddie had cheered her up, and she was grateful for his kind words. She flipped open her cell, and listened to the message Pacey had left.

'_Hey baby, I'm just calling to see how things went at the doctors. I'm guessing you're still there, so let me know when you're all done and I'll come home to meet you, or you can come by the Icehouse if it's early. Anyway, hope you're ok. I love you. Speak later, bye.'_

Here it goes, thought Joey. I need to tell him. He'll be happy. I know he will. With that thought, Joey headed towards the door, down the road, and towards the Icehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Joey walked with a small spring in her step as she walked towards the Icehouse. She knew he would be happy. Well... she hoped anyway. She opened the doors into the Icehouse, and saw that Pacey was working behind the bar. She smiled as soon as she saw him, he was gorgeous. He had a gorgeous smile on his face, his bright blue eyes shining at the customers. He turned his head towards the door, after serving a customer, and saw Joey. Somehow, his smile got bigger, his eyes got brighter, when he saw her. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that he truly truly loved her. She returned his smile with a lopsided grin, and walked towards him.

'Howdy stranger, how's life as a barman?' Joey greeted him, sitting down at one of the stools. He continued to grin at her, obviously just happy to see her again.

'Well, Miss Potter, life is fine and dandy ! How's things with you little lady? Everything ok? You feeling ok?' Pacey's eyes iced over with concern, and she felt a warm tingle in her heart. She loved him so much. 'Things are ok Pacey, I'll tell you the whole story when we get home. You busy tonight?' Pacey gave her a funny look... He could tell when something was up, he knew her inside out, and could read her like a book. 'Nope, not busy at all, I was actually just about to head home,' he lied, he knew he wanted her to tell him sooner or later what was up. 'Why don't I just grab some food from the kitchen, and take it home with us?' He offered, walking round from behind the bar and joining her on the next stool. She took his arm, and placed it around her shoulder, and leaned into him. 'Sounds great Pace, Can't wait to be in our home tonight.' He leaned in and kissed her forehead, and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. 'Ok baby, let's get some food and go home.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ate their dinner in a satisfied silence. Pacey's head chef was almost as good as Pacey. Almost, Joey thought, nothing could beat the food Pacey cooked for her. She gave him a soft smile across the dining table.

'So, you going to tell me what the doctor told you today? Or am I going to have to sit and stew about it a little while longer?' Pacey joked.

'Well Pacey, If I think you can handle it, I'll let you stew a little longer?' Joey laughed, and stuffed some more food in her mouth. Pacey took this as a good sign, if it was bad news, she would be pale, frightened, and an emotional wreck. He could only think that nothing was wrong at all, and it was probably just the flu.

'Ok, well I'll just stew it out a little while longer... How much more were you thinking?'

'Well Pace... I'd say... another 8/9 months?'

Pacey stopped chewing his delicious steak. He looked at her, momentarily stunned. 'Whhhat? I mean... are you saying what I think you're saying Jo?'

'I'm pregnant Pace. It completely took me by surprise too...'Joey trailed off, suddenly her fear took over her again. Pacey stood up from his side of the dining table, and walked around to Joey. He knelt down in front of her, and looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

'You're pregnant? Jo, I... Oh my god baby, we're pregnant!' He stood up, leaned over her , and gave her a mouth watering kiss. Joey was so choked, she let out a small sob, and leaned into his kiss. She was so happy. 'Oh Pacey, I was so worried you wouldn't be happy.' Pacey took a step back. 'Jo, why wouldn't I be happy? This is the best news anyone has ever told me. I can't believe you thought I wouldn't be happy. I can't believe something this great would happen to me. I can't wait to make you my wife Jo, and start our family.' He put a hand across her flat, toned stomach. 'I can't wait to meet our little one Jo, this is perfect. You are perfect. You are my family.' With that, he lifted her up, and carried her towards the bedroom. 'Pacey! What about the rest of dinner!', giggled Joey, so deliriously happy. 'Forget dinner, Miss Potter... you and I are going to celebrate our news in the bedroom...' He put her down on the bed, and his eyes turned dark with desire. 'Well Pace, I think we've already got pregnant...' Joey giggled again, leaning back on the bed as he moved towards her. 'Well... I guess we can forget the sensible part of this then and not panic in the morning...' replied Pacey, moving in to kiss her, feeling every part of her, loving every part of her. He loved her so much... and he was about to show her how much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey woke up first, and felt Pacey's warm arms wrapped around her. She sighed softly, and shuffled to face him. He slept so soundly, and it was almost as if he had a small smile on his face. She smiled at the sight of him. She never knew you could love someone as much as this. She was sure that her life was going to get nothing but better than this. She could just tell.

'Are you watching me sleep Jo? Or are you waiting to ravish me again.' Pacey's voice startled her. 'Pacey, I was waiting to ravish you of course...' Joey replied with a soft sigh. He opened his eyes, and looked at her, his grin getting bigger. 'How's my baby momma this morning?', He said as he leant into her to give her a long, lingering kiss. 'I'm ok, actually feeling pretty queasy though...' She felt her stomach feel like a washing machine.. Not a good start to the day. Pacey looked at the clock, it was 10am. 'Crap! I'm late for work Joey, I was supposed to be at work this morning at 9 to meet the supplier. No ravishing this morning, but I promise to ravish you when I get home. You going to be ok, or shall I call in sick?' He looked at her worriedly. There was nothing he could do to stop this morning sickness, but he could try and take her mind off it. 'I'll be fine Pace. I was just thinking about when would be the best time to tell people. I was thinking maybe tomorrow when we've got time to get everyone together?Is that ok for you?' 'Yeah that's fine Joey', replied Pacey, hurriedly getting dressed 'Maybe we should get everyone together at the Icehouse?' 'Perfect!', beamed Joey. She couldn't wait to share the news with everyone. All her earlier fears had gone, being replaced with nothing but love and happiness. She sat up in bed, just as Pacey was about to walk out the door. She leant forward as he went to kiss her, and deepened the kiss. 'Have a great day at work baby, I can't wait till I can call you my husband.' He smiled sheepishly at her. 'I love you Jo, I'll call you later.' With that, Pacey was gone. She felt abit deflated. Half of her wanted to spend the day with Pacey celebrating, and just spending time together. She knew that wasn't possible though, she was just happy she got to spend more time with him than when she was living in New York. Joey got up and pottered into the kitchen. She wanted to tell people, she wanted to celebrate this news, but didn't want to step on Pacey's toes and tell anyone without him. She twiddled her thumbs for a few minutes... and opened her laptop.. one email couldn't hurt..right?

_To :_

_From: JoeyLPotter83_

_Subject: Hey_

_Hey Eddie,_

_Just thought I would drop you an email and just say thank you for your words yesterday. They really helped me overcome my fear, and I thought I would just drop you an email, to let you know that I told Pacey, and you were right, he was so happy. We're telling everyone tomorrow, at the Icehouse, so I was wondering if you and Andie wanted to come? I'll tell Pacey I dropped you an email asking if you wanted to come, so please do come, and act surprised! Lol. I really feel so happy right now, and I'm glad I didn't bump into someone else who could have made me feel even worse about myself. Anyway, I'm rambling, as always hey?_

_Have a great day, and thanks again. Hopefully, see you tomorrow?_

_Joey._

With that, Joey shut her laptop, made herself something to drink, and headed to the shower with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Just a short filler chapter xxx

Joey waited patiently for the day to pass. Yesterday was the day she told Pacey that she was pregnant, and tonight was when they were telling everyone. She wanted to get dressed up, and wanted to look glamorous for Pacey, as well as their guests, but she knew if she made too much of an effort, that they would become suspicious, and as they were no other surprises they could spring on them, after being engaged and moving in together, they could only guess that she was pregnant.

She was bored out her brain though , flicking through the television channels to see what was on. She had already sent a naughty email to Pacey, but he'd yet to reply, took busy working, she thought. She sulked quietly to herself. I could email Eddie back. She thought. Eddie had emailed her back late last night. She read it with a smile on her face, genuinely happy to be talking to him again. Although, she did feel abit deceitful. Pacey had walked past her late last night as she sat on her laptop, and casually asked her who she was emailing. Startled, being put on the spot, decided not to tell him that it was Eddie, and quickly stated she was just emailing an editor. She felt guilty, when Pacey had just accepted this with a smile on his face, and felt like she was being deceitful again. Shaking her head, she opened her laptop, and started to reply.

_To : _

_From : JoeyLPotter83_

_Subject : Re: Hey_

_Hey, _

_Thanks for replying. So glad that you said you and Andie were coming, I guess I'll see you tonight!_

_Yeah, I don't understand why I was so upset either. I knew after what you had said that I was just being stupid. I guess it all goes back to high school, when Pacey and I were going through a bit of a rough patch. I was late then, and I was convinced I was pregnant. I wasn't though, thank god, but I couldn't tell him because we were going through a really hard time, and he was lying to me too about somethings, so I guess I was just fearful that It would all go wrong again. Anyway, that was a long time ago, and we've sorted out these issues, and we're alot happier now. Well, I hope so! Haha._

_See you tonight, _

_Joey_

_X_

Joey closed her laptop, and immediately regretted what she sent. Shit, she thought, why did I tell Eddie about thinking I was pregnant in high school? To this day, she still hadn't told Pacey.. so why did she just tell Eddie? Argh, idiot. She hopped in the shower, and washed away the bad feelings she had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey had got herself all ready, and decided that she was no longer nervous. And they would never guess! She couldn't wait to see their faces. There was a knock on the door. She opened the door, and saw the smiling face on the other side. She felt her heart jump. 'Oh my god, Dawson! What on earth are you doing here?' She was so happy she grabbed him into a huge hug. 'Glad to see you too Joey.' Smiled Dawson , happy to see her again. 'Oh my god, I thought you were still in South Africa! Come in, come in, please.' She literally grabbed his hand and dragged him into her house. He laughed at her forwardness, she was obviously so glad to see him, and this pleased him. He was so happy for her, and the way her life was turning out, and when he wrapped up filming in South Africa, he was on the first plane back to Boston, and drove to Capeside, after finding out from his Mother that all the gang were meeting up tonight at the Icehouse. 'So, this is your new house Joey. It's beautiful, you and Pacey must be so pleased. And, let me see the ring, I can give you a proper congratulations.' Joey smiled, and held out her left hand proudly. She loved showing people her beautiful ring, and showed Dawson with a huge smile on her face. 'Wow, Pacey did good Jo!' Dawson laughed. He had a quick look through the house, and said, 'Well, I heard there was get together tonight, and I know that I couldn't miss out on another one, and I heard Pacey was working there till you all go, so I wondered If I could escort a beautiful lady to the Icehouse ? You being the beautiful lady of course!' Dawson winked at her. 'Of course, but wouldn't Audrey get jealous?',Joey added with a teasing tone, 'Where is she anyway?', Dawson gave a short sigh, and simply stated, 'She's in L.A, auditioning for a few roles. Given up on the singing for a while. She's been kinda funny lately since I was in South Africa, like I left her behind or something... oh well.. I'm sure we'll be ok.' Joey gave Dawson a sad smile, 'Oh well you know Audrey, number one drama queen...I'm sure you guys will sort it out. Anyways, lets head out, we're already late, and you can be my second surprise!' Dawson gave Joey a quizzical look... 'Second surprise? What do you mean?' Oops, thought Joey. I always give the game away! 'Nothing, lets go, quick before I let anything else out of the bag!' With that, they both set off, laughing and giggling together in the night, like old days, the best of friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please R and R**


	14. Chapter 14

Joey was so happy that she was in such a great place... her life was on track.. She had her perfect man, the perfect house, the perfect job, and now marriage and baby on the way... she didn't know how her life could get any better. 'You ok Joey?', asked Dawson, watching her daydream as they walked towards the Icehouse. Joey snapped out of her happy daydream. 'Oh, sorry, I must have just been thinking too much! I'm just glad you're here. Bit sad that Audrey isn't here too. But I'm glad that there's one of you here and not neither.' Joey gave him a heart warming smile, and held on tighter to his arm.

When Joey and Dawson reached the Icehouse, everyone was already there. Jack and Doug, Bessie and Bodie, Gale, Grams and... 'Oh my God!', thought Joey, Andie and Eddie were there, standing awkwardly next to a more awkward looking Pacey. She completely forgot to tell Pacey that she had invited them tonight. Her smile dropped from her face, she knew she had some explaining to do. Pacey looked at her for a second, trying to read her mind, then gave her a beautiful, loving smile, and headed towards her and Dawson. 'Dawson! My man! What are you doing here? Good to have you back!' Said Pacey, pulling Dawson into a manly hug. Joey smiled at the exchange, and looked at the floor, thinking that she was in trouble. After hugging Dawson, Pacey slid his arm around Joey's waist and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. ' You look gorgeous Potter, about time you joined us all,'Pacey teased, winking at her. She looked shocked for a second, then gave him her lopsided smile.

'Well, Dawson turned up to escort me, and we got talking about some stuff. We're here now', she continued, giving him another quick kiss, and walked towards her guests. Everyone were talking, chatting excitedly about the gathering, wondering, guessing what was going on. Eddie gave Joey a small smile, which she returned happily, and she turned towards Pacey who was behind the bar sorting out the drinks for everyone.

She walked towards him ,about to apologise for her mistake. 'Hey Pace, I'm sorry about Andie and Eddie being here, I just completely forgot to tell you that...', she went to continue, but Pacey went to interrupt her, smiling. 'It's ok babe, you having baby brains at the moment, I figured you would have forgotten' Pacey teased. Joey looked at him, with a mock angry look on her face. 'Baby brains huh? Nice one Pacey. Pig.', she added for extra effect. Pacey chuckled at her choice of words, and walked around towards the other side of the bar. 'It's fine, I figured that you must have just spoken to Andie and sorted it yourself right?' Joey wasn't really listening to Pacey, as she was smiling at all her guests. 'Yeah, I did.' Joey just registered what Pacey had just said. 'Er, no that's not what. Er.', she stumbled across her words. Pacey looked at her in mild amusement, and confusion. 'Well what do you mean?', he asked casually. 'Well I spoke to...'

'Hey, Joey , Pacey!', interrupted Jack. 'When are we going to talk about what's going on here? Come onnnn guyssss.' Pacey just chuckled, gave Joey a kiss, grabbed her hand, and they walked towards their guests.

'Now now now, I figured we could all have a nice meal first, don't you think? I mean, we can celebrate Dawson's return to Capeside with my tremendous cooking skills. What do you fancy D man?' Dawson smiled at Pacey, 'Well Pace, I would love for you to cook me a nice welcome home meal, however, it looks like Joey has some eager news to share.' Everyone turned to Joey, she was shuffling her feet, and tucking her hair behind her ears. 'Huh? Oh sorry , I'm just er, I'm just glad you're back Dawson. I think a meal sounds great first. I love keeping you all on your toes anyway. Who said there was anything to share anyway? I thought we were just all catching up!' Joey added, in a slightly teasing tone.

Joey hoped Pacey hadn't realised she was kind of anxious. She knew she should have just made it clear that she emailed Eddie and asked him to come. But then, surely if she admitted to that, she would have to tell him that he knew before him that she was pregnant, and she knew that Pacey would be extremely upset. Even though it was a complete accident, she knew he wouldn't forgive her for that. And that she didn't want to be responsible for. She thought of just telling him that she bumped into him in the street and invited him then, just trying to be polite. Yes, that would do. 'Hey Pace, will you come into your office with me for a sec?' Joey asked, reaching for his hand so he would follow. 'Sure... er guys? We'll be right back,' stumbled Pacey behind a quick walking Joey as they headed towards the office. Joey shut the door quickly behind them, and turned towards him. 'Is everything ok Jo? The baby? You?' he asked, concerned with the look on her face.

'Oh no no, everythings fine Pace, I just want to be honest with you about secrets, right?' Joey started. Pacey nodded towards her, urging her to continue. 'Well, you said before about me forgetting about telling you about Andie and Eddie being here, and saying that I had sorted it with ... I didn't... I kinda asked Eddie...'Joey trailed off, looking at Pacey's face, waiting for his reaction. Pacey's eyes seemed to kind of glaze over, and he just said, 'Oh.' Joey wasn't happy with his reaction, and quickly added, 'I'm sorry Pace, I just bumped into him the other day and I was so happy about everything I decided just to ask him as we were being nice to each other, and I felt it was unfair to leave Andie out of it, as I'm sure that if she wasn't invited then she would be upset, and if she was, she would have just brought Eddie along anyway... I'm sorry Pace. Are you mad? Joey had a pained look on her face, which Pacey didn't like to see. 'Hey, hey, It's ok. Honestly. It just took me by surprise. I think me having this problem with Eddie is ridiculous now anyway, It was years ago, you're my fiancée, and I love you so much, I have nothing to be afraid of anymore, right?' Pacey smiled towards Joey, his eyes returning to his ocean blue colour, full of love and admiration. 'Right Pace, I just wanted to be honest with you.' She leant into him, wrapping her arms around him, and lay her head against his chest. Pacey tightened the embrace. 'Jo, I love you so much. Nothing can break this. Don't worry, I'm just happy to have you in my life. That's all you wanted to tell me?' He looked down at her, and she paused for a second. Should she be honest? Tell him the whole truth? She looked into his bright blue eyes, full of trust and love for her, that she just couldn't do it. 'Yes, that's all. That, and that I love you so much Witter.'

She leant upto him, and pressed her lips against his, opening his mouth with hers. 'I love you', she repeated. 'I love you too Jo,', he repeated back, leaning into her kiss. God he loved her. His life was perfect. 'Come on Jo, we should head back to the table, otherwise our guests will think we've been occupied for other reasons,' Pacey winked,grabbing her hand, and this time leading her back into the room. Joey smiled behind him. She still felt uneasy, but, there was no reason to hurt Pacey, so she kept her mouth shut, with a big smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Joey and Pacey headed back to the table and joined their guests for a gorgeous meal that Pacey and his sous chef had so wonderfully prepared. Joey was daydreaming again, smiling admiringly at Pacey at the table as he was telling stories about himself to his guests. She loved him so much , her heart ached a little bit inside. She didn't know that love like this existed. He meant the absolute world to her, and if she ever lost him again, she would be absolutely devastated. She thought she loved Dawson when she was younger, convinced that he was her true soulmate. She had selfishly put Dawson first throughout her first relationship with Pacey during high school, seemingly more worried about upsetting him rather than her own boyfriend. Everyone saw Pacey as this tough, young man who could handle anything, but Joey knew it was all a front. He had a heart of gold. A heart so full of love and care that it could easily be broken. Too easily, thought Joey, reminiscing back to Prom. Her heart ached in a different way as she thought of prom.

She was so wrapped up in herself and college, life, she failed to notice Pacey pulling further and further away. By the time she noticed, it was too late. He was too far gone, to try and amend anything. He flinched at her touch, not allowing them to be intimate at all, possibly feeling guilty at how he felt towards her. When he blew up at prom, she felt so guilty, among heartbroken. His words cut through her like a knife. After many days of soul searching, crying, and hating life, Joey came to a realisation. Pacey was right. Everything he said about her , was right.

No matter how much he had tried to back track on what he had said, he was right. She became selfish. Wanted everything perfect. She had taken something so precious, and destroyed it. She never realised how much she loved Pacey until he was gone. And that was something she could never forgive herself for. Over the years, after they rebuilt their friendship, and throughout her other relationships, she realised that she would never find anyone as amazing as Pacey. She remember at Prom, when she had said to Dawson, that she would never love anyone the way she loved him. She was right. But not in the way she once thought. She would never love anyone the way she loved Dawson as she loved Dawson as a true best friend. That, indeed he was. A best friend. He was her soulmate in that respect , and it took her a long time to realise that that was the way it should have always been. She knew,that she would never love anyone the way she loved _Pacey_ ever again. For he was her one true soulmate. He was just...amazing, perfect, and honest. God she kicked herself everyday that she let him amazing man go. When Eddie came along after Pacey and her gave themselves another chance, her heart was torn.

She was so overwhelmed with her love for Pacey, she was so, so scared that she would lose him again. She still had trust issues. Not just with him, but with herself. She was so afraid they would fall back into their old ways, that she would lose him again, and this time, she was too afraid to let that happen. She was too afraid that if she lost him, she would lose him for good, and she would lose their amazing friendship. No matter what happened in life, she knew she needed him in it, and if they broke each others hearts again at this early stage in life, they would never mend them, and that was not a risk she was willing to take.

When Jen died, she knew she had to take that step. That step towards building a life with her one true soulmate. Her other relationships just didn't live up to hers with Pacey. He was her perfect fit. She had given her heart to him a long, long time ago, and she never got it all back. Because of course, her heart was a fixed point. And she was never, ever going to get it back. Dawson was her first love, but Pacey was that one true, great love that you never, ever let go of, no matter how much you fight, cry, and disagree, because if you let that love go, you will never get it all back. Jen knew from the start that her and Pacey belonged together, and she was right. Joey knew that it was time to stop running. And now? Her life was just perfect. Yes, ok, everything was moving forward fast, but sometimes life takes that unexpected turn, and it turns out to be the best unexpected turn of your life.

Joey snapped back to reality, unconsciously stroking her stomach. Her eyes suddenly pricked with tears, and she looked towards the handsome man sat next to her, his hand placed tenderly on her leg, stroking her affectionately, as he told work stories. She suddenly became overwhelmed with his love, that she felt she was about to burst into tears. 'Er, sorry I just need some air', stumbled Joey, literally running out the room as fast as she could. Pacey sat at the table in astonishment, not sure of what just happened. 'Er, is she ok?' asked Bessie towards Pacey. She was watching Joey the whole time, and saw her rubbing her stomach, guessing that she was pregnant. However, the good sister that Bessie was, kept her mouth shut, and said to Pacey, 'Maybe you should go after her?' Because Joey had not told her about the pregnancy, she wasn't sure if Joey was upset about that, or something else. Pacey nodded his head, and said, 'Sorry guys, we're having alot of run offs tonight, continue with desert, and I'll be right back.' Pacey apologised and ran after Joey out the back.

Joey sat on an empty beer rack, her body racked with sobs. She had got herself so upset reminiscing about the past, Jen, and now she was thinking she really wanted her Mom, which upset her even more. She knew she was being pathetic, but she was hormonal and just needed a good cry.

'Jo? You ok? You ran off in such a hurry I thought...' Pacey started, until he saw her face, and realised she was crying, his face dropped and he ran towards her. 'Oh my god Jo, What's wrong? Come here.' Pacey pulled her up where she was sitting and held her in his arms . 'Baby, whatever it is, I'll sort it. Please tell me what's wrong.' Pacey pulled back from her, held onto her shoulders, and looked at her with a look of pure and utter fear. She suddenly felt so guilty for making him worry, she gave a little nervous chuckle. 'Oh god Pacey, I'm so sorry, I was daydreaming at the table and reminiscing about the past, and got thinking about my Mom and Jen, I just got all emotional. Damn hormones.' Pacey looked like he was about burst, he looked so relieved that was the only problem. 'Oh Potter, you scared me half to death. You want to talk about it? Come here.' He pulled her back into a hug, where she politely declined his offer. 'No thanks Pace, I'm ok now. Sorry. I just felt like I wanted to talk to someone about the baby, a close female friend, and realised that Jen wasn't here, and I can't have the fun, mother daughter chats about the baby. I guess it just hit me.' Pacey stroked her back soothingly, 'Jo, you know I may not be a woman, but you can talk to me about anything, you know that right? I can dress up as a woman to make it feel more _womanly_, however I don't really like to do that too often..' Pacey teased, trying to cheer her up. She laughed away her tears, and Pacey was just happy that he was able to make her laugh again. 'And, you know you have one hell of an amazing sister out there , who just happens to have experience in the baby area, and you know as well as me, that she will be absolutely bursting with pride to find out that she will be an Aunt...' Joey nodded slightly, wiping away the rest of her tears. 'I know, I know, I just had a moment. I fear that many more of these moments may come in the next 8 months. Sorry in advance..' Joey apologised. 'Eh, no worries, as long as I stay out the way I know it's not my fault.' Joey laughed at Pacey's teasing tone, and gave him a small kiss on the mouth. 'What would I do without you Witter?' He smiled at her, and cleared his throat. 'Maybe now we can go in and share our news, what do you think Jo?' 'I can't wait to share our news Pace, and we can tell everyone that we are getting married in 3 and a half months too!' They had worked out all the arrangements to get married at the B&B, but just hadn't told anyone yet as they had been so busy, then finding out about the baby.. She couldn't wait to start shopping with Bessie for her dress...although she would be 4/5 months pregnant, she wasn't sure what would fit... hmm... Joey looked up and smiled at Pacey.

'Sorry guys, am I interrupting something?' They both turned around and saw Eddie standing their sheepishly. 'No, no , not at all,' Joey said quickly, turning towards Pacey again. 'I'm heading in, you coming?' Pacey gave her a quick squeeze, and said, 'Yeah, give me a minute and I'll be right behind you.' She gave him a small smile, and headed past Eddie, back into the Icehouse.

'Sorry Pacey, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, just needed abit of air, think I've had abit too much to drink' Eddie laughed shortly. Pacey shared his laugh, thinking there was no need to hold a grudge towards the man any more, it was years ago, and actually, he didn't know that him and Joey were sorting things out again. Plus, he was dating Andie, he couldn't actually avoid the guy without making it obvious. ' Ha, It's ok, Joey just needed abit of air so I just came to join her, maybe we've all had abit too much to drink', Pacey winked at him.

'Ha yeah, you and me maybe, but not Joey, with Joey being pregnant and all.' Added Eddie. Pacey stopped short. What? How did he know? He didn't want to confirm it, assuming Eddie had guessed, he didn't want to upset Joey by giving the game away before everyone else knew.

'Er, who told you Joey was pregnant?', Pacey added slowly, not sure really how to play this one.

'She did. I met her the other day in a cafe in town, and she told me she was pregnant. Boy oh boy, was she upset. Crying her eyes out the poor thing.' Eddie added with a smirk on his face, knowing that his words were cutting through Pacey like the sharpest blade you could find. Pacey was stumped, why would Joey tell him first? Why wouldn't he have been first? He could understand if she told Bessie first, but Eddie? What the hell was she playing at?

'I...I don't understand why she would tell you.' Stumbled Pacey, really struggling to understand now. His eyes were darkening by the second.

'Well, why would she tell you? She was so upset you would take it the wrong way. She was telling me about the time she thought she was pregnant in High school, and she too upset to tell you, worried you would leave her... Oh... I've said too much.. Sorry Pacey, I didn't mean any harm. She's just been emailing me since though, and she's alot happier now..' Eddie added for extra effect. Pacey was suddenly speechless. Pregnant in high school? Emailing him? The girl he thought he knew so well was suddenly telling him lies again... or was it that she never stopped? Pacey had enough. With his eyes dark, jaw clenched, he walked slowly back inside the Icehouse.

'Or it could be that she's upset because it could be mine?' Called Eddie, slicing that blade even further into Pacey's heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Pacey was broken. He didn't understand what the hell just happened. How can his life be turned upside down in such a short amount of time? In just a short amount of words. At this precise moment, no words could describe how he felt. He was numb. Was Eddie telling the truth? Could that baby be his? Has she really been emailing him? Did she think she was pregnant in high school? This was all too much for him to cope with. He walked towards the table, his eyes liquid, dangerous dark, and he looked towards Joey. She had a huge smile on her face, welcoming him back to her. This was all just a sick joke right? 'Hey Pace, you ok?' She leant into him, smiling at him again. He felt himself smiling back. She hasn't been lying all this time, surely. He knew he would find out tonight though, after this.

Joey looked at him strangely, he looked like something was up. She saw Eddie walk back to the table and join Andie, and he heart stopped just for a split second, worried Eddie might have said something, and looked worriedly at Pacey, but he just gave her a quick kiss, and kissed her worries away. 'Well, now everyone's back, and we've all finished, there's something that Pacey and I would like to share', started Joey, looking at the smiling, expectant faces looking her way. She suddenly felt nervous, like something wasn't right, but Pacey squeezed her hand for encouragement. She continued slowly, 'Well, I guess the first bit of news is that Pacey and I have set a date for the wedding, three and a half months away from now, at the B&B', she beamed towards Bessie and Bodie. Everyone looked delighted, especially Bessie, 'Oh Joey! That's great news, congratulations you guys!' screamed Bessie, so excited for her little sister. Pacey chuckled when Bessie grabbed him for a huge hug. 'Well, you said the first bit of news, what's the next bit?' Bessie continued, anxiously waiting for another huge congratulations.

Joey gave Pacey a look, to see if it was ok to continue, and he nodded his head affectionately towards her.

'I'm pregnant!' screamed Joey, literally bursting with excitement. Suddenly, everyone was off their seat, squealing with excitement, and participating in group hugs. Dawson was first at her side.

'Wow Joey, I mean, a baby? Congratulations to the both of you. You'll make great parents.' Joey hugged Dawson affectionately, truly touched by his words. 'Thank you Dawson, that means alot.' Dawson gave Pacey another man hug, and patted him on the back 'Well done man' winked Dawson, causing Pacey to laugh. Maybe Eddie was just trying to cause trouble after all. A beaming Andie waltzed upto Pacey and gave him a hug. 'Congratulations Pacey, You're going to make a great Dad, I just know it.' 'Thanks McPhee, I know I can't wait to be a father, I just wish it will come around quicker, so impatient to meet my little man!' added Pacey as he hugged Andie further, giving Eddie a knowing, dangerous look. Eddie smirked to himself, and headed towards Joey.

'Congratulations Joey, You'll be a great Mom you know?' said Eddie sincerely. He really knew she would make a great mom, but he just wished he would be a great mom to his child. She gave him a warm smile, and pulled him into a hug. 'Thanks Eddie. That means alot. And thank you. You have no idea how much you helped me through the start of this. And thank you for keeping this a secret. It means alot.' She whispered quietly. Eddie was suddenly startled. He felt guilty. He was so intent on ruining things for Pacey, he forgot to consider Joey's feelings in all of this. Suddenly, his guilt was overtaken by anger. Anger that she was not with him. He still loved her. She was the girl you couldn't get over. He pulled her back into another hug. 'You're welcome. Anytime.' Eddie returned Pacey the dangerous look he had given to him earlier, and added a smirk. Pacey's eyes were liquid dark again, he felt he was about to boil over. However, his eyes softened when he realised that Joey had caught him looking so angry, and he didn't want to boil over before he could prove anything right or wrong.

Joey suddenly felt embarrassed as the congratulations continued between her friends. Pacey looked so angry that Eddie had given her a hug, she sighed to herself, she thought he was over all of this nonsense. She wiped away her insecurities with a smile, and got herself into a deep conversation with Dawson back at the dinner table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacey and Joey headed back to their house late, around 1am. She was exhausted.

'Pacey, I'm soo tired, I can't wait to just jump into bed tonight.' She held onto his arm tighter, half worried she was going to fall asleep walking home. 'Ah Potter, we're nearly home, then I can tuck you in and you can have a good rest'. Joey turned towards Pacey, 'You're not joining me?' They reached their front door, and Pacey got out the front door key. 'Of course I am babe, but I missed the game tonight and I'm going to watch a re run before I head to bed. Plus, I'm not actually that tired yet, too much drink,' he winked towards her, making her feel relaxed. Joey let out a small yawn. 'Ahh, ok Pace, bed's calling me.' Pacey suddenly surprised her , by sweeping her into his arms, making her giggle slightly. He carried her to the bedroom, helped her undress, and placed her into bed. He sat on the corner of the bed, looking towards her, and something was missing in his eyes, Joey thought. What's wrong with him?

'You ok Pace?' Joey held onto his hand, and wrapped his fingers in hers. 'You seem a little lost'. Pacey shuffled uncomfortably, he wasn't good at hiding his feelings, but he didn't want to have this conversation with Joey. Not until he was sure. 'Huh? I'm fine, you just get some sleep. I love you Jo. More than you'll ever know.' He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled sleepily to him, and replied 'I love you too,' before she fell asleep.

Pacey watched her sleep for a while, just to make sure that she was asleep, as well as trying to work out why she would ever lie. He trusted her so much, with his whole heart, he couldn't understand that she would lie. If she was lying, then he felt that he could never trust her again. But he knew that Eddie was the one lying. He must be. Right? Only one way to find out.

Pacey headed towards the front room, and traced his fingertips over the top of Joey's laptop. He was nervous about what it contained, but he needed to know. He never felt that he had to check up on her before, so why did just a few little words suddenly haunt him? No. Eddie was lying. What a bastard. With that, Pacey chuckled to himself, thinking he was an absolute idiot for doubting her. He headed to the kitchen, looking for some orange juice to down, when a thought suddenly struck him. When he was on his fishing trip with Doug, Gretchen had called him urgently, asking him to call Joey as quickly as possible. This worried him, and he got straight on the phone when he could. When Joey dismissed everything, he was confused. Why was Gretchen so intent on making sure he would talk to Joey? Oh my god, thought Pacey. He slammed down the orange juice, strode into the front room, opened the laptop, and it was all there for him to see. The emails, the exchanges.

_To .com_

_From: _

_Subject: Hey_

_Hey Eddie,_

_Just thought I would drop you an email and just say thank you for your words yesterday. They really helped me overcome my fear, and I thought I would just drop you an email, to let you know that I told Pacey, and you were right, he was so happy. We're telling everyone tomorrow, at the Icehouse, so I was wondering if you and Andie wanted to come? I'll tell Pacey I dropped you an email asking if you wanted to come, so please do come, and act surprised! Lol. I really feel so happy right now, and I'm glad I didn't bump into someone else who could have made me feel even worse about myself. Anyway, I'm rambling, as always hey?_

_Have a great day, and thanks again. Hopefully, see you tomorrow?_

_Joey._

This made pacey fuming. She lied. She full on lied. His eyes darted up and down the mailbox. And then he froze.

_To : .com_

_From : _

_Subject : Re: Hey_

_Hey,_

_Thanks for replying. So glad that you said you and Andie were coming, I guess I'll see you tonight!_

_Yeah, I don't understand why I was so upset either. I knew after what you had said that I was just being stupid. I guess it all goes back to high school, when Pacey and I were going through a bit of a rough patch. I was late then, and I was convinced I was pregnant. I wasn't though, thank god, but I couldn't tell him because we were going through a really hard time, and he was lying to me too about somethings, so I guess I was just fearful that It would all go wrong again. Anyway, that was a long time ago, and we've sorted out these issues, and we're alot happier now. Well, I hope so! Haha._

_See you tonight,_

_Joey_

_X_

Pacey had had enough. His eyes were so dark he felt like a completely different person. A person he knew he didn't like. He couldn't see straight. This was the end. He took his keys, headed out the house, took his car, and drove far, far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Joey stirred in her sleep, and moved her arm out to Pacey's side of the bed. She stirred even more when she realised he wasn't there, and opened her eyes slightly. Where has he gone? She thought, as she sat up slowly in bed. As she looked at the side of the bed, she realised that he hadn't slept in the bed at all last night. Joey shrugged her shoulders, thinking that he probably fell asleep infront of the television watching the game. She ran to the bathroom to be sick, feeling the bad side effects of pregnancy , cursing to herself. 'Argh, can't wait for this to be over in 8 months!' She laughed at her comment, promising to herself this would be the first _and_ last baby for her and Pacey, and she headed for the front room.

Joey peeked around the corner of the front room. 'Pacey?'. She looked around the room, and couldn't find him. 'Oh', she thought to herself, he must have gone to work early. She pondered into the kitchen,and saw the orange juice left out on the side, rolling her eyes at Pacey's tendency to put things away. Joey had no idea that Pacey had taken off, she trusted him completely and had no reason to suspect that he had just left. She got out some cereal, and sat down at the table. Joey got out her cell phone, and rang the Icehouse.

'Hello , the Icehouse, Jason speaking, how can I help?'

'Hey Jase, It's Joey, can I talk to Pacey please?' replied Joey. 'Oh hey Joey, err he's not here yet, I'm sure he said he wasn't coming in today.' Joey looked at her cell phone in surprise. 'Oh. Sorry Jase, I must have forgotten. No worries, thanks, speak soon.' Joey hung up the phone, and dialled Pacey's cell number.

'_Hey this is Pacey, Sorry I can't take your call right now. If u need me desperately, you can try me at the Icehouse, if not, well, I guess you can call me back!.' _

'Hey Pace, it's me. Just wondering where you are, I called the Icehouse and you're not there. Hope you're ok. Well, call me back. Love you.' Joey hung up the phone, just as she heard the key in the front door. She placed her cereal bowl in the sink, and headed towards the front door.

'Hey Pace...where have you ... Are you ok? You look like hell!' Joey started, looking shocked at his appearance. He was wearing yesterday's clothes, his hair was a mess, his eyes were dark, but bloodshot, he looked completely dishevelled and exhausted. 'Did something happen? Are you ok?' Joey continued, worried at her boyfriends appearance.

'Yeah... something happened.' He couldn't even look at her. He was just numb.

'What? Is everyone ok?' Joey looked at him with nothing but concern, and he just snorted with laughter.

'You just have no fucking idea, do you Josephine?' Joey's jaw literally dropped to the floor. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around her, suddenly feeling exposed and ashamed. Of what, she didn't know.

'What did you just say to me? Are you drunk?' Joey felt the anger and tears rise in her eyes, what was wrong with him?

'I SAID... you just have no FUCKING idea,do you?' Pacey stood his ground, his eyes raw with emotion – disgust.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Joey started to back away, not in the mood for one of Pacey's drunken arguments. But what worried her the most was the fact she wasn't entirely sure he was drunk. In fact, she was pretty sure that he was stone cold sober, and that was what scared the hell out of her.

'So, when exactly did you think you were pregnant in high school?' Joey stared at him, not sure how to answer that question. 'So it IS true. I thought so, plus you mentioned it in your emails.' Joey suddenly felt angry again, annoyed that he would go through her emails.

'You went through my emails Pacey? How dare invade my privacy!' She knew it was a lame argument, considering she had lied to Pacey about Eddie, and the pregnancy, but she didn't really have a leg to stand on.

'Don't lecture me with that bullshit, Joey, when did you think you were pregnant. And why didn't you tell me?' Joey flinched as Pacey was visibly shaking. She knew he was angry, and she started to shake, she was scared.

'I... It was... you were on your fishing trip. I'm so sorry Pacey I wanted to tell you but Gretchen was worried it might upset you further, especially as I wasn't sure at the time. When I found out I wasn't, I felt there was no reason to tell you, and then we were in such a bad place I felt it was best not to...' She shuffled uncomfortably, feeling tears about to break in her eyes. She was so , so sorry. 'I'm so sorry Pace, I really am, Please understand that I didn't mean to hurt you, and I didn't mean to tell Eddie, it was just I was so overwhelmed I just typed it and felt like an idiot after I sent it. I'm so sorry Pace.' She was begging now, she knew that she had done wrong. But he just stood there, staring at her.

'Pacey...', she started, moving towards him and moving her arm forward to touch him. He pushed her arm away angrily, like she was a bad disease, that burnt him when she touched him. ' Don't you fucking touch me.' 'PACEY! Don't talk to me like that! What the hell is wrong with you?' Joey started to cry, she was so unbelievably hurt her Pacey would talk to her like this.

'Oh, here come the water works. You want me to feel sorry for you? You lied to me Joey. Not just about this, but everything! This happened years ago, and you only felt the need to tell me because you got caught out. Now, you've been emailing Eddie, and you lied to me about that. You told me that you met him in the street _after_ you told me. But now I hear otherwise. I heard you told Eddie first, crying your eyes out like this was the worst thing ever to happen to you. How the hell do you think that makes me feel Joey? Am I such a bad part of your life you have to run to everyone else but me?' He shouted angrily at her, so hurt that tears started to burn at his eyes. 'Do you not love me Joey?'

Joey was sobbing, she was so sorry. She didn't understand how he knew all this, how did he know all this information. 'Pace... did you talk to Eddie?' Now Pacey laughed at her. 'So I just asked you an important question, do you not love me, and you ignored it and went straight to him. Typical. Yes. I spoke to Eddie, he informed me of _all _ your communications recently. How the hell do you think that made me feel? And the fact you told him first? Thanks Joey,I'm obviously _so_ important in your life.' Pacey was literally spitting the words out. His eyes were seething with anger, his eyes darker than Joey had ever seen them.

'I DIDN'T TELL HIM PACEY! HE GUESSED. Can't you see he's twisting all of this? I Love you more than ANYTHING Pacey, why can't you see that? I am so SORRY' Joey was screaming at the top of her lungs, she was feeling physically sick, emotionally drained, and just a wreck.

'Is it mine?' Pacey asked. Simple, short question, with severe importance.

Joey stopped crying. She looked at him, in utter disbelief.

'Excuse me?' Joey couldn't believe what he just asked. 'I SAID. IS IT MINE.' Pacey screamed at her. He had completely lost it, and he couldn't control his temper. In all of his life, he had never, ever been so angry. He punched the wall, he needed a release. He would never hit Joey, no matter how angry or hurt he was, he would never, ever hit a woman. His fist blew into the plaster with a massive crash, plaster flying everywhere and his knuckles cracking hard into the wall. He saw Joey physically flinch at his actions, causing him to momentarily soften. He realised she was not scared, she was completely and utterly terrified. He saw nothing but fear in her eyes. But he couldn't reach out to her, he was too far gone. 'So. Is it mine?'

'How DARE you fucking ask me that Pacey? Who the HELL do you think you are? Why do you think I would ever be capable of EVER cheating on anyone, especially after my Father DESTROYED my Mother! I can't believe you! I don't even know who you are right now! I know that I am in the wrong, but for you to ask me that, means you really don't know me at all. How dare you.' It was Joey's turn to be fuming. She was shaking. She couldn't control her anger as he stood there staring her down.

'Eddie said it might be his. So I believed him. Everything else he told me so far has been true, why not that? Or was it because he also realised how _happy_ you were when you saw your soulmate Dawson? Realised that you were stuck in a shitty life with me?' Why did Pacey continue to dig a hole for himself? He knew he was pushing her too far, but he just couldn't stop.

'Oh my god. Pacey, you are unbelievable. You are never going to grow up. Stay the hell away from me.' Joey started to move away, and she heard a snort of laughter behind her. 'What you going to do Potter, run? Like you usually do?'She stopped in her tracks. Turned towards him, and walked up into his face. He looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but anger. He realised he had really pushed her too far. Now he was fearful. Fearful for losing her, fearful for what he said, and fearful for the baby's health, now that he had completely and utterly destroyed the mother of his child infront of him. 'Joey...', he started... his eyes starting to fill with tears..

All you could hear in the house was the sound of Joey's hand slapping against Pacey's cheek. The sound was deafening. He looked at her in shock. What the fuck have I done? He thought.

'Joey!'

'FUCK YOU PACEY. Stay the HELL away from me. I never, EVER want to see you again. I HATE you. You fucking arrogant PIG!' She ripped the engagement ring from her finger, throwing it at him.

'You can forget marrying me, I would rather marry EDDIE right now than ever EVER marry a prick like you. Rot in hell.' Joey shoved past him, her face dissolving in tears, grabbed her car keys, and ran out of the house at the speed of light.

Pacey stood in the same spot for what seemed hours. His face starting to bruise, as the sunlight in outside started to disappear, being replaced with night. He realised that he had wasted a whole day, standing in shock.

He had wasted his life. He lost the love of his life, and knew that he could never, ever get her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Joey didn't know where she was going. She just had to drive. She had never felt so sick in her entire life. How could Pacey accuse her of those things? How could he ever imagine that she would cheat on him? With Eddie of all people? Her eyes were filled with unshed, and shed tears. Her face was puffy, wet, and she was terrified her life was crumbling all around her. Suddenly, she knew where she had to go. She slammed her foot down on the gas and drove as fast as she could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang in the background. The house was dark, and Pacey sat in silence in the corner of the living room, not responding to the phone in any shape or form. He was just numb. Why did he accuse of her of all those ungodly things? How could he ever doubt her? Yes she lied, but to humiliate her, frighten her to the inch of her life, was devastating to him. His eyes were filled with unshed , and shed tears. His face was puffy, wet, and he was terrified his life was crumbling all around him. Suddenly, he knew where he had to go. He stood up, grabbed his keys, and ran out the house as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey looked up sadly at the house, not sure how to approach it. What would she say? She stood still on the spot on the grass, feeling sick. Why is this happening to me? she thought. I thought my life was perfect. If only I didn't lie. This wouldn't have happened. He would have believed me if I had just told him the truth about Eddie from the start. How could he ever doubt my love for him? Joey's heart ached so much as she thought that Pacey doubted her. She never felt so awful in her life, except for when her mother died. Her heart was suddenly heavier, realising that the person who was there for her when her Mother died was Pacey. Dawson was her best friend , and she was closer to Dawson when she was younger, and Dawson was definitely there for her. However, Dawson was there for her in the way she didn't want him. He tried to get her to talk, open up, talk about her feelings and try and help her grieve with him. She didn't need to talk about her feelings with him. She wanted to be left alone. Her heart was broken. Her favourite person in the whole world, her mother, was dead. Nothing, was ever going to fix it, and talking about it would not make her feel any better. Joey started to shed tears again thinking about it, her heart was breaking all over again. She had picked a fight with Dawson as she had enough of his questions, and found that to heal her heart again, she needed a silent understanding. A silent understanding, that only one person understood : Pacey.

_Joey was sitting on the dock, her legs dangling over the side. Staring at the sky, counting the stars. Is my mom one of those? Is she looking down on me? Too many questions for a thirteen year old to have in her head. Her head was banging, she had so shed so many tears the past week, that she could fill the whole creek. 'Oh mom, why did you leave me?', she sobbed, her head in her hands as she shook uncontrollably. Her body froze, when she felt a hand on her back. 'Dawson, I don't want to talk , I just told you...', she cut off when she turned her head and saw Pacey looking down at her. She was surprised to see his blue eyes shining at her, with a sympathetic, but understanding half smile. 'Pacey.. I ...', she trailed off again when Pacey, silently bent down, threw his legs over the side of the creek next to her, took her hand in his , and looked up at the stars in silence. That was the first time she appreciated Pacey's company. He, over her best friend, her sister, her Father, understood that she just needed to grieve silently. But she still needed someone to support her, and he was perfect. She gave him a small smile, grateful that he was helping her through the hardest time of her the following months, she would be joined by Pacey, silently, holding her hand, watching the stars with her._

Joey stopped reminiscing; realising that the person she needed to support her now, was the one that broke her. She fell to the floor, outside the house, and sobbed.

'Joey?'

. .xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacey reached his destination, finally gathering the courage to see his friend. He stood just outside the gates, not sure what to do next. He couldn't see where he was walking, his eyes were too blurry filled with tears, as the pain was too much. Why is this happening to me? Why did I ruin everything? How could I ever think that after her Mother was destroyed by Mike Potter's affair, that she would do the same to someone else? He walked slowly forward, thinking of the worst time in his life, when he felt well and truly rejected in life, when his whole family turned against him, making his life a living misery. He only wanted to ever be loved. That, he felt was his mission in life. To be loved, and love back. He knew that he showed himself to be a man of steel, the clown who can take any criticism with his head held high, but deep down, he was one of the sensitive guys. He had a heart of gold, would do anything for anyone, and he knew why. Joey's love. Joey's love had made him a better man. Her loving him turned his life around, made him appreciate why life was worth living to the full. He felt, his childhood, which he couldn't even think about anymore, was worth the pain and upset, just to end up in Joey's arms. She made life worth living. And she was the only one that understood how bad life was. What it felt like for someone not to understand.

_Fourteen year old Pacey sat on the beach, looking out at sea. The fights with his Father were too intense, too violent, for him to feel welcome at home anymore. He felt at home by the sea, and knew that he had to get away. The smell of salt in the breeze made him smile, and his tense muscles relaxed. The sand blew across his legs, making him smile, he knew what he wanted to do when he was older. He wanted a boat, where he could go to anywhere he wanted , and sail away his problems. Pacey felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Joey standing behind him._

'_Hey stranger, mind if I join you' , Joey asked. She accepted his short nod of approval, and sat next to him. 'You know, there was once this time in my life, where nobody understood what I was going through. I needed someone to understand that I wanted to be left alone, but needed the support. I needed to feel at home, and that's when I would sit and stare at the stars. I thought, that tonight, I would sit and help out a friend, and stare at the sea... Because that feels like home to you Pace...Doesn't it?' Pacey looked at Joey with silent tears, she was repaying him. All the support he had given her through her hard life, she was thanking him for. Her warm, soft hand placed on top of his, and she entwined her fingers with his, gave him a soft, understanding smile, and looked out to sea with him, the soft gentle breeze blowing around them, and content smiles on their faces'._

Pacey snapped out of his reminiscing, realising that the only person he needed right now, was the one that he broke.

'Oh God'.

xxxxxxxx

'Joey?'

Joey couldn't even respond to her name being called, she was inconsolable. 'Oh my god Joey,' Dawson cried with panic in his tone. He ran to her from his house, and wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her at least some form of comfort. He had no idea what was wrong with her, he knew it must be bad, as she never showed emotion. The only person who could break her life this, was Pacey. 'Joey, Joey, please talk to me, come inside, at least', his voice was full of anguish, and fear. What the hell could have happened? Joey just looked up at him, her face was full of heartbreak, which in turn broke his heart. 'Oh shit Joey, come on.' He lifted her up, and supported her into the house.

When they reached the house, he sat her on the sofa. He bent down in front of her, looking up at her with pain in his eyes. He hated seeing Joey upset, he wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. Her crying had stopped, her face looked blank. He suddenly thought something had happened to the baby.

'Is the baby ok?', Dawson asked cautiously, not sure what the answer would be. 'Have you had a fight with Pacey? Please Joey, tell me what's wrong.' Joey looked at him, and in spite of her feelings, she chuckled to herself. He would never understand how she needed to be supported, and she stood up, shook her head, and walked out the door. She needed to be somewhere where she could share her feelings, and have them listen. She needed to see her Mother, and Jen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh God,', Pacey cried, against Jen's headstone. If he couldn't talk to Joey, he could talk to the second best thing. The person who would understand how he needed to be supported, to be listened to, and never pressure him for an answer.

'Oh god Jen, I've done the shittiest thing ever. I've fucked things up with her. I can't believe I would ever say those things. I... just got so angry, I've terrified her. I've never seen her so scared Jen. Not even by her Father. God... I bet you're looking down on me thinking what an idiot. Well you're right. How could I ever let my insecurities get the better of me? She deserves so much better than that. She changed my life for the better, and I've just destroyed it all in a second. Our baby... that we made with pure love, I accused her of making that baby with someone else.. How could I do that Jen? Why the hell would I do that?' His voice cracked with emotion. Even though he needed her to be silent, he just wish he could hear her voice right now, telling him everything would be ok. But, because he knew in his heart of hearts that it wouldn't be, he couldn't even imagine her voice right now. He shuffled back onto the grass, and wrapped his arms around his knees, staring into the night, silently wishing that this was a dream. He needed someone to save him. Save him for falling into the darkness, and he was sure, that no one could save him now. He felt a hand on his back, and he turned around, surprised, and fearful that Joey was standing above him, her face covered in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey knew she had to go and see Jen, she was the only other person in the world who would understand. Her mother would also understand, but Jen she could pour her heart out to and have no fear that she would doubt her choices in life. No matter how much she loved her Mother, she was always afraid that her Mother would be looking down on her, disappointed in some of her life choices. Jen was the only one that understood completely about her love for Pacey.

Joey walked through the cemetery, slowly and unsteadily, her heart so heavy she was completely sure it had broken apart. She froze, when she saw a figure in the dark, sobbing over Jen's headstone. A lump appeared in her throat, when she realised it was Pacey. She wanted to run. That was what she did in life, and after tonight , that's all she wanted to do. But, surprised with her own actions, she walked towards him. She watched him shuffle himself in the grass, his hands wrapped around his knees, staring ahead. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her with wide, surprised eyes. They said nothing to each other. They understood each other. This wasn't fixed, and it probably wouldn't ever be. She sat next to him, took his hand in hers, and they sat together, in an understanding silence, looking out at the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

It seemed like hours had passed that they had sat staring out at the sky, not daring to break the silence between them. They were content in each others' company, but neither one had the courage to stand up and walk away first. Pacey sniffed, contemplating his future. How did it get like this? Why did he think, that the woman he trusted more than anything in this world, would break his heart again. Screw the silence, Pacey thought, enough is enough.

'Jo, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, I mean, I just don't understand where the hell it all came from, I just had no right to accuse you of sleeping with him. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me...', Pacey trailed off, completely overwhelmed with emotion. Joey just turned and stared at him. She loved Pacey, she really did. However, if he was to accuse of her of the ultimate betrayal, how long before he starts accusing her of all the little things that may piss him off in the future. She knew he was insecure, but never knew he was that insecure. She thought that all this was behind them, that they could move on together without fearing past mistakes, and make mistakes together in the future , without the repercussions. And he frightened her. Really, truly frightened her. She never expected him to ever shake her into fear like that. She knows she could forgive him for what he said, but the fact he frightened made her afraid of the unknown. What if he did it again? What if he really flipped out one night and hit her? She wasn't strong enough to handle Pacey's strong touch, and knows he could really hurt her. A tear silently fell down onto her cheek, when she thought that she couldn't trust him. IF she thought he was capable of hurting her, then why was she with him?

'I'm... I'm sorry Pacey, I can't do this', Joey stammered, releasing her hand from his, the air around body suddenly cold and distant, like she had ripped half of her away. She ran, all she did was run, but she felt that she needed to run. 'JOEY! Come back! PLEASE!' , Pacey called after her, terrified of her sudden decision to bolt. He saw her get into her car, and ran as fast as he could to his, to follow her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey pulled up to Dawson's house, jumped out of the car, and ran as fast as she could to the front door, slipping several times on the way in the mud, but she didn't care. She was suddenly frightened. She didn't know if it was anguish, disappointment , or anger in Pacey's voice when he chased after her. She thundered on the front door, sobbing. She turned the handle , just as Dawson was walking over to open the door.

'Oh my god Jo, I was worried, what the hell is going on?', questioned Dawson awkwardly. He didn't understand what was going on, and the sheer look on Joey's face terrified her. 'Plleasse, Dawson... just lock the door.' Joey answered him, a worried look creased onto her features. 'Lock the door? Joey why? What's going on?' 'Just lock the door Dawson, please', 'Joey, don't be silly tell me what's going on?' 'JUST LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR DAWSON BEFORE I FUCKING DO IT MYSELF!', bellowed Joey in a mix of fear and anger. Dawson stood there momentarily stunned. He had never , ever heard Joey swear before, and was suddenly terrified of what she was fearing. Was someone coming to kill them? Dawson went to lock the door at Joey's command, but couldn't, as Pacey came racing through the door, out of breath, his face red, puffy, and his eyes full of confusion. Dawson sighed in relief. 'Joey, It's only Pacey!', he laughed, but his laughter disappearing as he saw Joey cower behind him. 'What's going on Pace?' Joey lightly cried behind him, unsure of what to do. She just wanted to be left alone. 'Pacey. Leave, I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone.' Joey stood firm, confident in a voice, which only waivered slightly as she looked at his devastated eyes.

'Joey, Please, I really want to apologise...', Pacey stepped forward towards her, wanting to touch her, wanting to hug her, truly sorry for what he said. He visibly flinched when he saw her move further away from him. 'Jo. Please.' Dawson looked at Pacey in utter confusion, 'what the hell is going on?' he asked him in a stern, annoyed voice.

'Oh, I'll tell you what's going on shall I?', came a voice behind Dawson. He turned around to face her. 'Pacey decided he was going to believe Eddie's words and he accused me of cheating on him, then doubting this baby was his. He called me a liar, went absolutely shit crazy and punched the wall, I'm actually convinced that punch was meant for me.' Dawson stood aghast, not sure what to say.

'Joey, how could you think that I would ever hurt you like that? Of course that punch wasn't for you! How could you think I would ever hit you?' Paceys eyes were filled with tears, how could she think so low of him?

'Well, I didn't think you could hurt me like that Pacey, until you totally flipped out at me! How could you say those things to me Pacey? How could you not trust me?' Dawson was still stuck in the middle, not sure what to say or do. He looked at Pacey for answers to Joey's question.

'Joey, you lied to me. You kept so many secrets from me, you were pregnant in High School for god sake, what the hell am I supposed to think when you confide in someone else about that, other than me!'

'Oh my god, Joey, you were pregnant in High School?' Dawson was feeling dizzy, this was too much information for him to take in one sitting. He used to love it when her and Pacey were fighting, thinking that maybe she would come to her senses and come running back to him, but he was a selfish teenager. Now, he saw how much they shared, and his heart broke for them watching them fight. He wanted to sort it out, he wanted his two best friends happy.

'No. I wasn't pregnant Dawson, I had a scare. Pacey, I told you why I didn't tell you, I said we were in such a bad place in our relationship, that it would have driven you further away. When I found out I wasn't, there was no need to tell you. If you had bothered to read the emails properly when you betrayed my privacy, you would have seen how much I spoke about how much I loved you and that I could only see myself with you... Now I'm sure I can see myself with anyone but you.' She finished the final dig, staring at him. She saw the life from Paceys eyes just disappear, being replaced with nothing but heartbreak, devastation, and sadness so deep that even Dawson saw.

'What? Jo.. no..', he stepped forward. He was holding back sobs. How could she say that? Oh my god, he thought.

'LEAVE ME ALONE PACEY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!', she screamed in anger, sobbing again, that broke his heart just listening to the soft , sad cry in her voice. He had never seen her this upset, and he knew he would never be able to forgive himself for doing this to her.

'Pacey.. I think it's best you leave,', Dawson stated, noticing how Joey was really starting to lose the plot. He moved towards the door to open it for him, to let him out. Pacey stood infront of him, blocking the way .'No, I want to sort this. I am not losing the love of my life over this stupid argument!' Dawson looked at him with a sideways glance. 'Pacey, This isn't some stupid argument. This is serious, and what you said to Joey was way out of line. Just leave it for tonight, sleep on it, and come back tomorrow.' Dawson stepped forward again, but Pacey pushed him out the way again. Pacey snorted, 'Oh, you're implying that I should come back here tomorrow, which means that Joey will be staying with you. Something else you want to tell me Potter?' Pacey didn't even know what on earth possessed him to say it. He knew it wasn't true. Something inside him had just snapped inside him and wanted to hurt Dawson for saying that to him, even though he knew it was true, what he said to Joey was way out of line, he just didn't want any one else telling him what he'd done.

'Oh my god, how dare you Pacey. You accuse me of fucking Eddie, now you're accusing me of fucking Dawson?' Joey screamed. Dawson just stood there in silence , not believing that he heard Pacey correct.

'Have I left anyone off Potter ? Jack maybe?' Paceys hole was getting deeper and deeper.

'Just fuck off Pacey.' Joey had had enough, 'Leave now, before I call the cops.' Pacey snorted at Joey's comment. 'Haha, go on, call my own brother out on me. Hey Jo, who was better in bed? Dawson or Eddie?' Joeys mouth fell open. How could he ever say that to her? She snapped.

'Well, I'm not up for comparing notes. But I'll tell you that they're both ten times better in bed than you.' Paceys face grew dark. He asked for that. Dawson blushed furiously, stuttering quickly, 'Pacey, GET OUT MY HOUSE', shouted Dawson, pissed off that Pacey could push Joey that far. He shoved Pacey backwards, hearing a loud grunt escape Pacey's lungs as he smashed into the door. Joey gasped behind him, watching the fight break out in front of her. She knew Dawson was just trying to protect her honour, but she knew that he would lose against Pacey. Pacey stared at Dawson, about to lunge forward to give him his best right hook, but Joey stepped infront of Dawson, between them. ' IF YOU HURT HIM PACEY, YOU HURT ME.' Pacey stopped in his tracks, knowing he couldn't do this. He was way , way, _way _ out of line.

'I'm... I'm so sorry. I'm so...', he stuttered as he ran out the house. Dawson looked completely confused, not really sure what was going on. He grabbed Joey's arm and pulled her into a hug. 'Joey, I'm sorry things came to this, I'm so sorry.' Joey put her arms around his waist and cried into his hug. 'Oh Dawson, It's such a mess. What has happened? I feel like i've broken in two!' 'Shhhh..', he said, comforting her as much as he could by gently rubbing her back. 'Come on, come upstairs and tell me the whole story. Tell me nothing, I don't care, just please come and lie down with me, this stress isn't good for the baby, and you need to calm you down. Maybe we could watch E.T?', he joked, trying to calm her down. He felt her mouth in a chuckle against him, and he grabbed her arm, and took her upstairs, desperate to try and make things right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacey sat in his car. Unable to drive, unable to breathe. He looked down at himself, kicking every bone in his body for uttering any word that ever came out his mouth. He started to shake uncontrollably, sobs escaping from the bottom of his heart. His tears falling all over him. His tears falling everywhere. His tears falling, unable to stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

'Dawson, I feel like I just don't know what to do anymore', sighed Joey into her drink. She slept over at Dawson's because she felt she didn't want to go home and be interrogated by Bessie. Bessie would slap sense into her and send her straight back to home with Pacey. She noticed last night how upset Pacey was, and she felt so awful. She knew she was taking this too far, but her stubborn streak was too strong for her to give in. She absently rubbed her stomach, a small bump starting to form. Her and Pacey had been so excited about this baby. Now look at them. She sighed again, realising she was probably going to be a single mother.

'I think you need to talk to Pacey when he calms down. I think this whole situation is ridiculous, and I don't even know how you two got yourself into this mess to begin with, but it's time you dug each other out of it.' Dawson looked at his friend sympathetically. He was getting worried , he had to go back to California soon. He didn't want to leave his friend behind with all the angst and upset. Joey noticed that his bags were packed to go home. She didn't want him to leave. 'I know, urgh, it's just so frustrating. He's so unbelievable sometimes I just feel like punching him. I know I'm just as bad, but I didn't accuse him of sleeping with someone else. Eddie! Of all people! I can't believe I trusted him to even listen to me, I should have taken it as a sign when he first arrived that he's just better out of our lives. I can't even see him to have my way with him, I feel i'll just break down.' She smiled at him briefly. I miss Pacey, she thought. She shook her head absently. 'What time's your flight?' '5 o'clock. Are you going to be ok Jo? I don't want to leave with all this stuff happening, I feel so awful I have to leave...', Dawson replied. 'Oh me? I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You know why?' Dawson looked at her sideways, 'Why?', he questioned. Joey took a deep breath, and replied, 'Because I'm coming with you.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey breezed into the B&B. She took a look around, and noticed that Bessie was helping a guest, so she sat on the couch until she was free. What was Bessie going to say? Urgh, she wasn't looking forward to this. Uh oh. Bessie finished with a guest, closed the door behind her and turned around to see a shy, timid looking Joey on her couch. 'Hey Jo! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for a couple of days, I missed seeing you so much, with all these celebrations recently and all!'. She walked over to Joey and pulled her into a sisterly hug, and noticed her sister was tense. 'Everything ok Joey?' Joey shook her head, tried to stop the sobs forming in her throat, but it was no use, she just broke down. Bessie's face dropped in horror, 'Oh my god Joey, come here! What's the matter?' It took Joey a good five minutes to completely calm down her sobs, and she was able to eventually speak. 'Pacey and I broke up Bess.' Utter silence. She looked at Bessie hesitantly , and saw her just staring at her in shock. 'I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. What?' 'You heard me right Bess. Pacey and I broke up. He accused me of having an affair, he accused me of sleeping with Eddie, that he was probably the father of my child, and he got so angry he got into a fight with Dawson'. Bessie continued to stare at Joey, what the hell has happened these past few days? 'Joey, that doesn't sound like Pacey at all. Where did all this come from?' Joey took another deep breath. She felt like she had been taking a lot of those recently. 'I had been emailing Eddie, and I forgot to mention it to Pacey, and it just seemed to spiral out of control. I wasn't trying to hide anything, I just honestly forgot. I feel so awful, but the way he accused me of those things really hurt me, and I can't forgive him Bess, I just can't.' Joey's eyes started to fill with tears again, remembering that god awful conversation. Something she never, ever, wanted to go through again.

'You hid something from him? Oh my god Joey, how could you be so stupid? You know how insecure Pacey was with Eddie around, and no wonder he reacted the way he did!'. Joey scowled at her sister. 'Oh great thanks Bessie. Stick up for him why don't you.' 'Oh Joey, don't be so high school. I'm not sticking up for anyone but I can understand why Pacey reacted the way he did. Imagine if you were in his shoes, and he did that to you, you'd be so fuming you'd punch his face in!' Joey thought about this for a second. Yes, she would. Shit. Why am I being so dramatic, she thought. She shook her head furiously . 'Bessie, he got... violent. I just don't want my baby around that kind of environment. Seriously, Bessie, don't stick up for him, please. This isn't going to happen, I can't just forget about what happened. I'm going to raise this baby on my own.' 'Oh my god Joey, seriously. Get over yourself! He got angry probably because he was so frustrated that you were keeping something from him! I can't believe you can't see his side of things. This is so typical of you! You focus on the bad side of things and never see the positives! He reacted the way he did because he cares. He cares for you so much you can see through his whole body language. He lives for you Joey, I know Pacey almost as well as you, and he has a heart of gold. How can you be so dramatic to throw away your life together over one stupid argument? You're going to be parents for god sake, how can you be so selfish!'. Joey stared at Bessie with tears in her eyes, dumbfounded.

'How dare you say those things to me Bess!', started Joey, standing up about to run for the door. 'This isn't a quick fix, and I'm not willing to fix it. I will be fine on my own. Look. I only came to tell you this and the fact I'm going to California with Dawson. Forever? I don't know. I just know I need to go, at least clear my head at least.' 'You're what? Oh Joey.. you shouldn't run from your problems, you need to face them.' Joey glared. 'I AM NOT RUNNING!', and she started to head for the door. 'Ok ok, Joey, you're not running, then what the hell are you doing?' Joey started to speak, but she didn't actually know what she was going to say. 'I ... I'm... Look. I'm just not running ok.' Bessie looked at her sympathetically. 'Look. All I'm going to say to you is that I know you will be back soon. I'm still going to plan your wedding you know. To the tee. In a couple of months, there will be a wedding here you know. I'm sorting everything but the dress. That's your job.' Joey shook her head sadly. 'No Bess. There won't.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey had packed all her stuff , and looked around the house that Pacey and her had shared, if only for just a short while. Their house was decorated to Joey's style, it was modern, but had traditional comforts. She smiled at the memory of her and Pacey picking out all the stuff they needed. Tears silently fell down her face. She dragged her case behind her, and headed to the lounge. She was glad Pacey was at work, or away from the house wherever he was, she didn't want to tell him to his face that she was leaving again. Running, probably is what he is thinking that she's doing. She sat down at the table, and wrote on the paper set out in front of her.

_Pacey,_

_I can't begin to tell you how hard this is for me. I never anticipated for our lives to fall apart the way they have, and I am so sorry things have turned out the way they have. This is the hardest thing I'm probably ever going to have to tell you._

_I'm leaving with Dawson today to California. I'm going indefinitely. I know this isn't what you want to hear, It seems like I'm running away to everyone, but I'm not. I'm going somewhere I feel safe, where I feel at home. My home, of course is with you. But after everything, I feel like this isn't home anymore. Dawson's home is second best. I know, over all the years, you felt like you were second best to him, but you were never were. You were first place in my heart, and I will always treasure what we shared._

_I know our situation is complicated, I don't know what the future holds. Maybe one day, we can be friends, who love our child unconditionally. Maybe we will work things out. I don't know, And that is the honest, heartbreaking answer. All I know is that I need space, and I feel that going with Dawson will help clear my head. Trust me that this will be the best thing for us. Like I said, I'm not running, I just feel like I've got nowhere else to go._

_I leave with you my heart, and the hope that I will return to you soon. I also leave you my half of the mortgage for the next 6 months. If I am gone longer, I will post you the rest. It's unfair to pull your life apart and expect you to work extra hours to keep our home afloat._

_I love you Pacey,_

_All my heart, _

_Joey._

_X_

Joey couldn't see straight as she lugged her suitcase into the back of Bessie's car. Tears were falling freely down her face, her heart was broken. She sat stoney faced, in the passenger seat, thinking of nothing but dark thoughts, as she felt nothing could break this spell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After many tearful goodbyes, Dawson and Joey had eventually made it through security, and sat waiting for their flight. It had been delayed for 45 minutes, and Joey thought it was typical, it was karma. Testing her decision. More time to change her mind. She turned to Dawson, 'So, when am I going to see Audrey?' Dawson faced Joey, and had an anxious look on his face. 'Well... probably straight away . Er... She lives with me'. Joey chuckled, 'What? Dawson Leery, have you been keeping something from me? Oh my god, this trip just got better! I hope to not hear you to have sex, that will ruin my appetite for breakfast, and with baby already ruining my appetite for lunch, I feel I may starve during this trip!' Joey smiled at him, grabbing his arm jokingly as Dawson visibly cringed and blushed.

'_All passengers for Flight 908 to Los Angeles, please board at gate 29.' _Called out over the system. Joey looked at Dawson, trying to read his face. 'You sure you want to go?', Dawson asked, unsure of what her answer would be. She nodded her head, 'Yes', is all she replied, as they got into the line with everyone else boarding. Her heart was hammering, she was nervous. She just wanted to get there, and deal with her decision after.

'Jo! Wait! Jo! Jo!', she heard shouting behind her. She turned around shocked, to see Pacey running towards them. Her heart was now completely hammering out of her body, experiencing emotions she had never experienced before. 'Pp..Pacey?', was all she could get out. 'What are you doing here? Are you coming to stop me?' Pacey stopped short infront of them. His face just read heartbreak. It burned Joey to see him like this. 'No', replied Pacey. Joey's face dropped with shock. He hadn't come to stop her? Then why was he here? She was actually a little upset he hadn't come to declare his love for her.

'I know this is the best thing for you. I just wanted to give you this.' He held out his hand, with the envelope that Joey had left behind full of cash for the mortgage. 'Pacey.. no, It's for you. It's only fair.' Pacey shook his head. 'No Jo, It's not fair. The way I treated you was completely unfair, and I don't deserve this. Or you', he added silently. Joey had heard him. She looked at him, urging him to continue. Dawson had walked away, not wanting to intrude, and stood by the wall waiting for Joey's decision.

'Jo, you need to go to L.A and enjoy yourself. Enjoy time with Dawson, experience fun and life before our baby gets here. You deserve happiness Jo, and I want you to do what makes you happy. Use this money to travel, enjoy the sights, eat at the most expensive restaurants, buy the dresses you longingly stare at in the window, drive a fancy car for all I care, just do what makes you happy, sweetheart.' Pacey's eyes were filling with tears as he spoke, he tried hard to get the words out. 'I want you to know, that I will be waiting for you, no matter how long I have to wait. If you decide that you don't want me back, I will be your best friend, I don't care, I just want you in my life. I can't live without you in my life Joey. I did that for too many years before, and I won't do it again. And, I will be the best god damn father to our child, that I promise you.' Both Pacey's and Joey's cheeks were streaming with tears. She has never expected him to let her go. He approached her, and pulled her into a tight hug. She relaxed in his arms, and pulled him closer to her, smelling his hair, everything she could to remember him. He pulled away after a few minutes, his hands rising to her cheeks. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. 'I love you Joey. Enjoy yourself.' She grabbed his hands, and pulled him to her, planting a kiss on his lips. She parted his lips, surprising herself, as well as him. She deepened the kiss, her tongue finding his, and he wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other one holding the back of her head protectively. When they parted, they were both out of breath, with swollen, tender lips. She smiled tenderly at him.

'_Last call for passengers for flight 908 to Los Angeles. All passengers should now be on board. '_

'Thats my call, Pace.' He nodded sadly at her, his arms drooping at his side. She squeezed his arm gently, 'I'll see you soon, my love', she whispered sadly as she walked away. 'See ya Joey.', he replied, turning to Dawson, and adding, 'Take care of my girl, man.' Dawson nodded shortly, and watched Pacey turn away, not seeing the tears falling down his face again. Joey took one last look back at him, and boarded the plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Joey walked into the house with Dawson. It was a simple, yet modern house, with stunning views. God, he's made it big time, thought Joey, as she looked at the living room. Dawson settled her luggage down on the floor, 'Welcome to my house, Joey', he smiled at her. She turned around and gave him her best smile. 'I can't believe I've never been here before! It's so beautiful.' She walked around the house in awe. She started towards the kitchen, when she heard a shriek behind her.

'Bunny!', Audrey wailed. Joey whipped around with the first genuine smile in days. 'Audrey! I've missed you!', squealed Joey as she ran towards her and enveloped her in a huge hug. 'Aww, Bunny, I'm touched! I've missed you too!'. Audrey was genuinely happy to see Joey again, she missed her best friend so much. No matter how long it had been, Audrey always classed Joey as one of her closest friends. She, indeed was one of the ones that helped her through all her problems, involving men (mainly Pacey), and drinking. She supported her, and didn't abandon her like her parents had. She would always be grateful of Worthington for assigning her the perfect roommate.

'Oh god Bunny, look at this!', said Audrey, holding Joey's bump in awe. Joey smiled uncomfortably. She knew that people would start noticing the slight bump she carried, but it just reminded her of Pacey, and she wasn't ready to talk about this. Especially with Audrey. Or Dawson for that matter. Urgh, why did she decide to come here again?

'Yeah, er , where's my room guys, I think I'm just gonna crash tonight, I'm tired from all the travelling, and feeling abit queasy.' 'Oh, of course, I'll just show you to your room,', Dawson stated, abit disappointed that she wanted to go to bed, and didn't want to talk about things. He only wanted to help. He also, wanted to gloat about his relationship with Audrey, not to rub it in, or upset him, but he felt so genuinely happy he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Dawson lead her into the room, and gave her a quick hug, 'I'm glad you're here Joey, I'll talk to you when you wake up. Have a good rest.' She graciously returned his hug. 'Thanks Dawson. You're a good friend.' He nodded shortly, and closed the door behind him.

Joey sighed, as she unpacked her bag, and got changed into her pjs. She felt like something was bothering her, and she knew what it was. She shook her head, and carried on sorting out her room. The feeling wouldn't go away. Urgh, she thought. If it bothered her so much, may be it was the right thing to do. She whipped out her cell phone, and sat on the edge of the bed. Shall I? She thought. No. I won't. Yes. No. Oh for god sake. Oh fuck, just do it Josephine.

_Hey._

Oh, great choice of words Joey. Stupid, stupid. She kicked herself inside for sending such a ridiculous message, she shouldn't have even bothered. **BEEP.** She glanced down at her phone.

**Hey Jo. I take it you've arrived safely with Dawson and already taken to the L.A life with him and Miss Liddell?**

She smiled. Even after all the heartbreak, he could still share a joke. She regretted her decision as soon as she got on the plane, and knew at that time she had forgiven him. After he came after her, and let her go, she knew she was wrong for accusing him of being violent, when she knew he was just frustrated with her lack of truth and communication. But she knew something else was holding her back from running back to him, and she wasn't sure yet what it was.

_Ha, I'm so tired I've just come straight to bed. Just thought I would pop you a text to let you know I was here safe._

**Thanks for letting me know.. It's going to be weird here in Capeside without you, you know.**

_It's going to be weird here without you Pace. I miss you._

Shit. I shouldn't have written that.

**I miss you too Jo. Take care, and text me if you need anything. Love you Potter. X x**

She sighed to herself, her heart breaking inside. She caressed her baby bump, the baby they made out of love. Why did she let all this get so far.

_Hey Pace?_

**Yeah Jo?**

_Me and Bump love you. X x_

She smiled happily to herself when she got his return message.

**:) Goodnight, my love.**

Joey rolled underneath the covers, and dreamt fiercely for her happy ending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well well well, I wondered when we would see you!' Audrey stated from the kitchen counter, happily munching on a slice of toast. 'Coffee?' Joey gave Audrey an amused glance as she pottered into the kitchen to join her. 'If you had forgotten, or were momentarily blinded, you would realise that this bump here is not an overeat, it really is a baby, and I've heard that caffeine isn't good for you when you already can't sleep. But thanks' Audrey laughed at Joey's words, 'Oh no worries cupcake. Now, tell me what's going on with you and my ex boyfriend. Pacey, if you didn't know who I was talking about.' Joey cringed inwardly at the mere mention of his name, and changed the subject immediately. 'Well, first you tell me what's going on with you and my ex boyfriend. Dawson. If you didn't know who I was talking about.' Joey smirked at her comment, but her was taken aback when Audrey replied with 'Oh, I thought for a second you meant Pacey.' She smirked again, 'Bitch. I forgot how much I missed you.' Audrey wrapped her arms around Joey, and stated 'Come on Bunny, the quicker you get it out, the easier it is to talk about. Look, go and wait on the deck, I'll bring you an orange juice and some toast and we can talk about it, ok?' She knew she wasn't going to win this one. 'Ok, ok.', and she walked outside onto the deck.

Joey smiled and thanked Audrey for her breakfast as she had wandered out on the deck with glass and plate in hand. Joey eyed her up and down, and thought that the L.A life was treating her well. Her face was still as youthful and glowing as it was all those years ago, her blue eyes full of life and soul, her hair even blonder from the glowing L.A sun. Her choice in outfits hadn't changed either, her tiny pink shorts exaggerated the length of her tanned, firm legs, and her short vest top covered just enough so she looked sexy but not tarty. Joey scowled inside when she thought that in a couple of months, even if she wanted to dress like Audrey, she couldn't as her midriff would be extending rapidly. Urgh.

'So. Bunny. Spill.', stated Audrey as she plonked herself in one of the wooden chairs, looking Joey up and down waiting for the story to spill out. Joey sighed as she pulled her hand through her hair.

'Audrey, I really don't know what to tell you. Pacey and I split up because he accused me of sleeping with Eddie. He doubted that this baby was his, and got so angry he completely lost it. I just totally freaked out at him, told him he was a prick and stormed out the house. He followed me to Dawson's then decided he was going to pick a fight with him too. I don't know what's gotten into him. The whole thing is a mess. I just don't know what to do.'

'Well, answer this. Did you fuck Eddie?' Joey's mouth opened in shock. 'What? Of course not! How could you even ask me that?'

'Well, I just wanted to know what would ever make Pacey think that? And, in all honesty Joey, why couldn't you have just had that the same reaction to my question, with Pacey, instead of calling him a prick and storming out?' Audrey simply stated, know that her words were probably stinging but knowing that Joey had to hear them.

Joey sat silent for a second. She realised what Audrey was getting at, but wasn't quite sure how to answer it. 'I... well... I guess he's supposed to trust me. So why would he ask me such a thing? And actually, in all fairness, he didn't ask me, he just accused me, which made it worse. And you're right. Something happened to make him accuse me. I was emailing Eddie, but it was entirely innocent, and I just forgot to tell Pacey , and he never really gave me a chance to explain.' Joey felt silent tears beginning to sting at her eyes, 'I know that I'm supposed to sort things out with him, and live happily ever after, but something's holding me back Audrey, and I don't know what it is.'

'What do you mean? Have you forgiven him for what's happened?'

'Yes. I realised on the plane that I had forgiven him completely. You know how stubborn I am, and I just felt that I had taken it too far. What he said was hurtful and it broke my heart, but I guess I must have placed that fear in his mind to start with. He let me go Audrey. What guy would do that? That proves to me how much he loves me, and I can't believe I started to doubt his love. I love him so much it hurts, and I want to sort it. I want to tell him all I feel, but I can't seem to. I just can't. So maybe, we're not meant to be together. Sometimes, maybe love just isn't enough.'

Audrey looked at her friend. She knew all along how much Pacey had loved Joey. When she was dating him, she saw the way he looked at Joey. She tried to ignore it, but deep down, she knew. So how Joey could ever doubt his love for her, she could never understand. She needed her head banging against a wall.

'Joey, listen. If there wasn't love, what is there? Nothing. You and Pacey belong together. And no matter how hard it is, no matter how hard it is to get those words out, you must tell Pacey how you feel. And I think I know the reason why you can't.' Joey looked up at her friend, waiting for her to let her out of her misery. 'What's that?'

'You've forgiven him. But you can't forgive yourself.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey retreated back into her room in tears. As soon as Audrey had said the words , she was right. She had nodded at Audrey's words, excused herself from the table, and ran inside before Audrey could see her tears. She was the cause of all this. No matter how much she tried to blame Pacey, it was her. She was the one that lied to him, not told him about Eddie. Didn't tell him about the emails. She was responsible for the demise of their relationship, for the third time.

The first time, she had put Dawson first, lying to him about sleeping with Pacey, and that hurt Pacey. She always put Dawson's feelings first, but not for the reasons that Pacey thought, she just didn't explain herself to him. She promised herself, after he left her at prom, finally giving up on their love, that she would never ever, do that to him again. She was given a second chance with him, when she was nineteen, and she threw it away because she was scared. And again, Pacey had put everything on the line for her, and she stomped all over it again. And then, their most recent attempt, she lied to him. Again. Made him doubt her again. No wonder he accused her. She put him through years of heartbreak, and just expected him to just ignore it and get on with it. But she hadn't realised what she had done. And now she felt it was too late. She sobbed silently for what she had lost. It was fixable yes, but she had to forgive herself first. And she didn't know how long that would take. And would Pacey every fully forgive her?

Her heart ached as she opened her cell phone, and read all the old messages he had sent her. Why had she ever doubted this wonderful man? She cried silently as she went back a couple of months, before they found out she was pregnant, before he proposed, before they lived together. She was still in New York, him in Capeside, and he missed her immensely, sending her the most soppy message anyone would thing she was in a lame teen show.

**Just a short message to let u know I love u miss potter, with my whole heart. U r my whole world. I miss u so much i wish u were here in my bed with me. And no, get ur mind out the gutter gorgeous, i meant so I could wrap my arms around u, and feel ur warm body next to mine, the smell of ur shampoo and perfume on my pillow so i can imagine ur here. God woman, uve got me whipped. X x**

She cried to herself again. God. Stupid, stupid, selfish woman. How could I ruin his life the way I have. 'Oh Pacey,' she thought, 'Will you forgive me? Again?'

She didn't know when she would eventually forgive herself, but she decided it was definitely time to start trying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed, and Joey just spent her days and nights talking through with Audrey about Pacey. Telling her everything great about Pacey, that made her love him more and more every day. She was trying so hard to make herself forgive him. By talking about the happy memories, she thought it would help, but it didn't, it just made her hate herself even more for hurting him. She had received a phone call from Bessie yesterday that hadn't helped matters either.

'_Joey, will you just come home? Everyone is missing you so much. Me probably just as much as Pacey.'_

'_I want to come home Bess, but not yet. I'm not ready. I just need time.'_

'_He's a wreck. He was around here the other day to see how we were and I think he just wanted to know how you were. He said that you text him the first day, but he hasn't heard anything since. I think he's starting to give up hope Joey.'_

'_Please, don't make this harder than it already is Bess, I can't help it, I just can't.'_

'_God Joey, you make me so mad. Just sort it out for god sake. You both make each other so miserable when you're apart. Just be happy together. You do realise I am still planning your wedding. It's a month away now. I've invited everyone, catering is sorted, obviously courtesy of Bodie. All you need to do is buy a dress.'_

'_Bess... No.. I've already told you. No wedding. You're going to look stupid when the bride and groom don't show up. Then what?'_

'_I guess we'll just have to throw a big party for no occasion.'_

Being pushed by Bessie wasn't helping, she wanted to come home because she was ready, not because she was told to. She also felt she needed to have a serious talk with Dawson, but she hadn't seen as much of him as she'd like. She needed to talk to him about Pacey.

She was in the kitchen when he got home from work. Audrey had been filming for a television series, so was filming in Miami for a couple of days, so it was just the two of them.

'Hey Handsome, welcome home!', she smiled at him as he breezed through the door. He laughed at her greeting, thankful there was someone there to greet him at the end of his day. 'Well, Joey Potter cooking, I thought I'd never see the day!', he teased, making her blush. 'Well, living with Pacey means I don't ever get the chance, I thought it was time to start trying again!' She plated up the spaghetti bolognaise and set them on the table. 'Eat up, please, and tell me all about your day.' He chuckled, and sat down at the dinner table. He wrapped his fork around the spaghetti with a big heaping of mince, and took a big mouthful of food. 'Mmmm... Joey, this is... lovely.', he smiled shortly, as he chewed on his mouthful. Joey smiled proudly to herself, she knew she still had it in her to cook a decent meal. She took a big mouthful herself , and her smile quickly faded as she tasted the revolting contents inside her mouth. 'Urgh! Oh my god Dawson! It's disgusting!', she shrieked as she spat out the contents back onto her plate. She pulled the most obscene faces which made Dawson chuckle whole heartedly. 'Haha, sorry Joey, I just didn't want to be the one to tell you. I think you're actually supposed to heat the mince you know.' 'Hey!', she shrieked again at him, throwing a tea towel at his face. 'Pizza?' she suggested through her tears of laughter. Hmm, definitely Pacey's territory , not mine, she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She took a big bite of Meatfeast pizza, swooning at the deliciousness of it all. 'Mmmm, God this pizza is amazing. Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm eating for two now and I'm enjoying food while I can, this is the only time I can take advantage of the weight gain and eat everything in sight without having an excuse!' Dawson laughed at her, he missed these times where they could talk freely and openly with one another.

'Oh my god!' screamed Joey, so loud that Dawson dropped a slice of pizza on the floor in shock. 'What? What?', he looked at her concerned as she held her stomach. 'The baby... it... just kicked Dawson. That was the first time I felt my baby kick! Oh my god!', Joey burst into tears, mixes of emotion and heartbreak. She wanted Pacey to be here for this moment, and he wasn't. She was just over five months pregnant now. She had gone to the doctors while she was out here, to find out when she was actually due, and have a quick scan to make sure that the stress hadn't taken it's toll on the baby. Fortunately it hadn't, and she was surprised to learn that she was further along than expected.

'Oh Joey, wow. Can I feel?' She looked at him for a second, and shortly shook her head 'No... I... wouldn't feel right if someone felt it before Pacey... you understand.. don't you ?' she felt genuinely bad, but she knew that Pacey would be heartbroken if anyone felt that connection before he did. 'Of course Joey, of course I do.' Dawson went back to eating his pizza, and stopped short when he heard Joey's tiny voice speak again. 'I miss him Dawson, I really do.' He sighed and placed his pizza down, and replied 'I know you do. Look. Let's talk. We haven't had the chance to. And I want to hear about it all. I honestly do. I want you to fix this, and I know that I genuinely hope you do. Now come on Joey, talk, I'm nearly out of Pizza, and what else can I inquisitively chew on?' She smiled at him, glad he broke the ice about them talking about Pacey first. And that's what she did. She talked. And talked, and talked, and about an hour later, she had finally said everything she possibly could.

'Well, I guess you're on your way to forgive yourself. You seem to find it easier to talk about him these days, where as before, you'd only mention his name and dissolve into tears. I guess that's a sign that you're starting to feel better about the situation, and think that you're starting to forgive yourself.'

'I don't know Dawson, I feel that something is still holding me back. I don't know what it is, I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's just the fear of rejection, that maybe if I admit to him everything I feel and how sorry I am, he'll reject me, think we're better as friends.'

Dawson shook his head fiercely. 'Oh Joey, he won't reject you. It's Pacey we're talking about. He's loved you for as long as I can remember. You make his whole world, and I'm pretty sure that he's just as heartbroken as you are at the moment. I know that when you first got together, it broke me, and I accused Pacey of just using you for sex. But he waited for you. He waited until you two had fallen in love completely , and made it completely special and romantic for you. You deserve that Joey, and he deserves to have someone as amazing in his life too. You're both pretty amazing, you know that? And I class you both as my two best friends. And I love you. You will sort I promise. Just believe in yourself a little a bit more. Things will work out for the best. I promise.'

Joey listened to Dawson's words with tears in her eyes. That's all she ever wanted when she was younger. Dawson's approval. These days she didn't need it. If he never approved now, she wouldn't care, she believed in her and Pacey enough that they could make it through anything, and just the fact that he did approve, was an added bonus. All she ever wanted was to be happy. And everyone around her to be happy too. She tried desperately to fix all their friendships, that it eventually tore her and Pacey apart. She wanted to fix Pacey and Dawson's friendship so much, that she tried to hide parts of their relationship that would hurt Dawson, and probably break their friendship into a thousand more pieces, not realising that instead she was tearing Pacey up. When Dawson asked her that very personal question, it wasn't because she couldn't tell him, she told herself it was the timing. He had just lost Mr Brooks, someone who had grown very close to him, and the sheer mention of sex with Pacey would throw him over the edge, something she didn't want to be responsible for. That, and just that to be honest, it really was none of his business if she was having sex with Pacey or not.

'Oh Dawson, I'm so glad we are at that place where we can talk about this. Sounds stupid, but we're not kids anymore, and looking back, oh my god, didn't we act like selfish, spoilt teenagers?' 'Speak for yourself Joey, the most moody teenager ever to walk this planet!', Dawson teased, sending Joey into a fit of giggles. 'Hey, whatever, you were so moody you used to flop your long hair all over the place in a strop. I was wondering how long until you grew out of your mood swings and your long hair.' 'Hey, don't tease me about my hair cuts, I was a kid... And If I recall Pacey had some pretty questionable hair cuts..', he trailed off as he saw Joey's face visibly drop. 'Joey.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean...' She shook her head fiercely , trying to stop the tears falling. 'No sorry Dawson, it's just the hormones making me emotional.' She leant in to give him a hug, and said 'I'm going to bed Dawson, I need to sleep, I've gone really tired'. He stood up before her, and gave her a helping hand. 'Urgh, feeling so fat these days Dawson... Great stuff!', she laughed, placing a soothing hand over her bump. She hated getting fat, but secretly loved the idea of this baby growing inside of her, and she wasn't really helping herself with being fat, she was eating everything in sight. 'You're not fat. You're pregnant. Anyway, get yourself to bed, I'll see you in the morning. I've got to be up early, but I should be back to ten and I can take you for a bite downtown?' 'Sounds great Dawson, see you in the morning.' She leant in to give him a small kiss on the cheek, squeezed his hand, and pottered down into her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, reading through all the old messages on her phone, regretting ever letting this beautiful, caring man go. Crying silently, thinking to herself she needed to give herself a break. She cried for what seemed hours, and eventually fell asleep, her phone against her heart, on a text message that simply read, '**I love you Potter'.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey woke with a start. She sat upright in bed, wondering what had woke her up. She looked at the clock next to her, 4:23 am. Urgh, she thought. She lay back down, tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep. She felt the baby kick at her, and she let a small smile pass her lips as she felt the baby kick. She placed a hand on her stomach, and when she moved her hand across, the baby followed. She smiled even more broadly, but her smile quickly fade as she felt a sharp pain cross her stomach.

'Ouch!', she said out loud. The sharp pain crossed her stomach again, forcing her to sit up in agony. 'Oh my god'. She thought the babies kicks were strong, but weren't supposed to feel like this. The sharp pain got stronger and sharper, and she started to panic. She whipped away the covers and was horrified to see blood on the bed. 'OH MY GOD!' she screamed. I cannot lose this baby! I Just can't, she thought. She carefully got out of the bed as quickly as she could. She walked into Dawson's bedroom, seeing him sleeping soundly.

'Dawson. Dawson. DAWSON', she cried, her sobs overtaking her. Dawson woke suddenly, sitting up in bed, turning on his bed side lamp, rubbing at his tired eyes. 'Joey... what's wrong? What's...' He trailed off in horror as he saw blood trickle down her leg. He looked into her panicked , sobbing eyes, and ran towards her.'

'Help me Dawson'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Joey slowly fluttered her eyes open, slowly taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. The distinct smell of hospitals started to take over her body, and her eyes widened when she realised where she was.

'Dawson?', she started, starting to panic. Dawson turned his head from the doorway when he realised she was awake. She had utterly and truly frightened him. She had ran into his bedroom with blood dripping from her, then she suddenly went white and collapsed. He thought he had lost her. It took him a long time to calm down. He had called 911 as soon as he saw the fear in her eyes.

'Joey, thank God you're ok', whispered Dawson as he rushed to her side. He grabbed her arm, and squeezed her hand gently. 'Everything's ok Joey, the baby is fine, it was just the stress. The doctor will come in and tell you soon.' Joey let out a sigh of relief. Her baby was ok. She looked down and saw hundreds of wires everywhere, and emotion took over her. 'How... how long have I been out?'

'Nearly 24 hours.. We were so worried Joey, I thought you were in a coma or something. The doctor said it was the stress overload, that your body needed time to recuperate, you've briefly woken a couple of times but literally for seconds.' Joey nodded to Dawson's response, then stopped when she took in what he said. 'We?'

Dawson took in a deep breath, 'I had to call him Jo. I mean, he's been out of his mind with worry, he was so afraid of upsetting you though when you woke up, that he's out in the corridor. Literally has been against the wall all night waiting and morning waiting for you to wake up. He got the first plane out Joey, do you want to see him?' Before Joey even had time to respond , he was there. Standing at the door, his eyes tired, red raw and he looked absolutely devastated. Joey's eyes responded to the sight of him with tears springing to her eyes.

'Hey', she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear and gave him acceptance into her hospital room. He walked slowly towards her , taking in a deep breath of apprehension. He stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She patted the bed, giving him permission to sit down beside her. Dawson shuffled behind them, 'I'll wait outside guys', and he turned and closed the door behind him.

Pacey walked right upto her bedside, sat down, and stared into her eyes. The pure fear and sadness in her eyes, took him over the edge. He had held it together as much as he could for the past 24 hours, but now being so close to her after being apart for so long, and the reason for him being their due to almost tragic circumstances, he broke down. He sobbed. He didn't mean to, he just felt the love for her breeze through his insides, and he completely lost it.

Joey's eyes widened in horror. 'Oh Pace, come here.' She held out her arms to him. 'No..Jo.. I'll hurt you...', he managed in between sobs. 'Pacey, I don't care. Please, come here.' He hesitated for a split second, then he moved down the bed, as she moved over to make room for him. She wrapped an arm around him, and held his hand. They cried together for what seemed hours. She had soothingly stroked his hair, while he cried into her. Once the crying had subsided, he look up at her.

'Sorry Jo, I just...lost it.. I'm sorry, that was selfish of me..', he trailed off when he saw her shaking her head. 'No Pace, you had a right to cry, everything is fine. Dawson said the Doctor brought it down to stress.'

'It should have never got like this Joey. You shouldn't be stressed at this time. You're pregnant, and I feel fully responsible. I'm so sorry baby. I won't ever forgive myself for this. I feel like I've let you down.' Joey felt her eyes prick with tears again, as his words hit home. He had blamed himself for everything, and he wasn't to blame for everything. She was as much to blame as he was.

Just as when Joey opened her mouth to respond, the Doctor had knocked on the door,

'Hey Joey, nice to see you awake', said the doctor with a smile on his face. 'I've came to give you an ultrasound, check everything is still as it should be.' Joey nodded shortly, and Pacey moved silently off the bed.

'I'll just wait outside', Started Pacey, unsure if he would be intruding. Joey looked up at him in shock. 'What? You're not staying? Pace... this is _our_ baby, you should be here as much as me.' She gave him a small smile, not sure what else to do but silently beg him to stay. He seemed to understand her eyes, as he sat down beside her, and took her hand in his. She smiled gratefully, and turned back towards the Doctor, who was waiting patiently with the ultrasound machine he had wheeled in.

'Now then Joey, if you could roll up your gown for me, so I can place some gel on your stomach, then we can see if we can see your baby today!'

Joey did as she was told, and gently lifted up her gown showing off the growing swell of her stomach. She saw Pacey's eyes widen, as it was the first time in months he had seen her, and her belly had grown quite alot since then. She chuckled shortly, 'I'm not just fat Pace, I promise.' He returned her chuckle, and squeezed her hand nervously.

The Doctor squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach, and started to search for the baby. 'There! There's your baby. Everything looks fine to me, you're lucky there's been no more damage.' They both stared at the screen, as their baby moved around on the monitor. This was the first time they had seen their child, and it was a truly touching moment. Joey turned towards him, and smiled the biggest smile he had seen on her in a long time. He returned the gesture, truly touched to be in on this special moment. He grinned massively towards the Doctor, grateful for him to showing them their baby.

'Do you want to know the sex?', asked the Doctor inquisitively. They looked at each other, and Pacey gestured towards her suggesting it was up to her. Joey turned back to the doctor and slowly shook her head.

'I'd..rather not. I'd like a nice surprise at the end of this!' She smiled shortly at him. 'Ok, that's fine. Just take it easy. Once you've lost blood its vital you take as much care as you can. Whatever the stress in your life is Miss Potter, please eliminate it. You need to put the baby first, and it's dangerous to have continued stress, as you increase your chances of having a miscarriage or other complications which could end devastatingly.'

'Ok.. Thanks. I'll try my best', said Joey, not sure what else to say to that. She knew exactly what the stress was. But not sure how to solve it right now. She hadn't fully forgiven herself for what had happened. Once the Doctor had left the room, she turned slowly back to Pacey.

'Well... looks like we're ok.', she smiled. She wanted to tell him everything was ok, between them, but she wasn't there yet. There was still something holding her back. If they went back to the way things were, then she was terrified it would fall apart, beyond repair if they rushed into it. If she could just put her finger on it.

'Well, I guess I should get going. I'll let you know when I'm home. Stay safe Jo.' Pacey gave her a short kiss on the hand, looked at her longingly for a moment, then rushed towards the door, and left.

Joey sat there absolutely shell shocked. What just happened? Why did he leave so suddenly? What did I do? She was about to burst into tears, as Dawson returned, looking utterly confused.

'Hey, are you ok? Pacey just literally ran down the hall in tears, are you ok?'

'Oh my god,' gasped Joey. She knew what Pacey's problem was. He believed he was the problem that needed to be eliminated. And she didn't tell him that he wasn't. Oh my god, she thought, How could I be so stupid?

'What's wrong Joey?', continued Dawson.

'I just let Pacey think he was the whole problem, when It's not. And he walked away, letting me move forward and be better without him in my life. But I won't be. Oh my god, I didn't realise why he left so quickly, now I do. What an idiot.' She shook her head disbelievingly. 'And I just let him FUCKING walk out!'

'Hey Joey, calm down, please don't get yourself upset again. Listen, Pacey has obviously done what he thinks is the best thing for you and walked away. He's only trying to make you better, and he loves you Joey, you two will sort this out, but for now please just try and relax.'

She shook her head. 'What if he's just walked away for good?'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

Joey sat still on the couch, which felt like an eternity. The same routine it had been for these past two weeks. Dawson and Audrey had fussed completely over her, which she was eternally grateful, but she still missed Pacey like she had lost part of herself. She tried to cheer herself up, but nothing was working. She had texted him the other night, but he didn't respond. She really thought she had done it this time. I guess it's the end, she thought to herself, as she watched the latest Big Brother on the television.

'Hey Bunny, Bessie's on the phone again', chirped Audrey from the kitchen. Joey took the phone, and smiled at Audrey.

'Hey Bess. How's it going?'

Hey Jo, how are you feeling? I feel so awful I still didn't catch that plane with Pacey.' Joey winced at the sheer mention of his name. Dawson and Audrey had not mentioned him at all , as they didn't want to upset, so she had nearly forgotten. Nearly.

'It's ok Bess, I know you were busy , and I'm glad you didn't come , you would have bugged me to death!', teased Joey, smirking into the phone.

'Nice Jo, nice to know you haven't lost your tongue.' She could hear Bessie smiling at the other end of the phone.

'Yeah me neither, where would I be without my great sense of humour and sarcasm? Wait, don't answer that.', chucked Joey, seemingly in a better mood.

'2 weeks to the big wedding Jo. Everything is planned. So when you flying home?'

'Bess...', warned Joey.

'Come on Jo, time is running out. You know if the date passes, that you and Pacey probably won't make it.'

'Gee.. Thanks Bess, that really isn't going to stress me out.'

'I know I'm being harsh Joey, but you can't run forever. Soon its time to face the reality of this situation, are you really going to let Pacey walk out of your life for good?'

Joey was silent for a few minutes, unsure of what to say.

'Have.. have you seen him?' She waited patiently for Bessie's answer, not really wanting to hear it.

'Yes. One word Joey, heartbroken. He's thrown himself into work, not talking to anyone, Doug and Jack can't get any sense of him. He's even spending more time with his parents.' Joey opened her mouth in shock. His parents? He must be lonely. Oh god.

'Bess.. I really can't talk about this. Look, at this rate I'll probably end up giving birth over here.'

'What? No Joey, you will be home at the end of this week, ready for your wedding next week. Trust me, the invites have gone out, we have all the food in, the cake, everything. Joey, don't be so stubborn please, for your baby's sake.'

'Urgh Bess, Yes MOM. Please, let me live my life for the way I want to , please.'

'Whatever Jo. Speak to you soon to arrange your wedding dress, which I presume you haven't sorted'

'Go away Bessie before I disconnect this phone and never come home!'

'Bye Joey, send Dawson and Audrey my love'.

'Will do, Love you all. Bye' Joey put the phone down, and sighed in frustration.

'What's up Joey?' said Audrey, as she entered the living room.

'Just Bessie, she's driving me crazy. Saying she had planned my wedding and she's basically just waiting for the bride and groom to come to their senses and get married already!' Joey chuckled to herself, actually finding it quite amusing.

'Yeah...Dawson and I received our invite in the mail the other day. What's up with that?'

'Oh god.. I actually didn't think she was being serious. What the hell, she expects me to just forget everything and be happy in two weeks?'

Audrey eyed her friend up and down. 'Joey, you've been here a while now, maybe it's time to forgive yourself.'

'No, I can't. I just can't help think that he's not the one for me anymore. I just can't seem to forgive myself and maybe it's because I don't believe in us enough.'

'What? Bunny! Have you seen the way that Pacey looks at you? Don't be so ridiculous. That boy will do anything for you. Please stop beating yourself up about this. Look, maybe we should move on and try and forget about this. I can't see this helping in the stress department.'

Joey looked at Audrey tearfully. 'Thanks. You're right. Look, I'm going mad sitting here. I'm going to take a walk and maybe see if I can pick something up to eat for tonight? I'm leaving the cooking to you though!'

'Ok Joey, good idea. See you soon then , ok?'

Joey nodded her goodbyes, and walked out the door.

Audrey got straight onto the phone.

'Bessie? It's Audrey. We've got a problem.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days had passed, and Joey was still in the same state, sitting on the couch, thinking continuously, and not sure how to move forward. She still wasn't ready to forgive herself yet, and she had yet to hear from Pacey. She had rung his cell last night, but got straight to voicemail, and she couldn't bring herself to leave a message. Definitely giving up, she thought. She turned the television over, trying to find something decent to watch, not succeeding. The doorbell rang, and she wondered if she should open it or not. Dawson and Audrey were both out. She walked slowly to the front door, and peered through the peephole.

'Oh my god!', she shrieked, as she flung open the door. 'Bessie?'

Bessie stormed into the house, and shut the door behind her. 'Joey, get your ass in the living room now!' Joey was momentarily taken aback. 'What? What's going on? Is everything ok? What are you doing here?'

'Get in the living room NOW!' Joey thought about protesting, but the look on Bessie's face made her think it was best not to. Joey quickly swept into the living room, and sat down on the couch, still stunned beyond belief.

'Bess..'

'Look Joey, I have travelled hundreds of miles, and thousands of dollars to make it here today. I am not best pleased. Listen to me , and listen to me carefully. This whole thing is absolutely ridiculous. I thought you would be able to do this yourself, but I feel you need prompting. Here.' Bessie held out her hand, and inside her hand was a letter.

'What's that?'

'Just take it Joey, before I open it myself.'

'Open it then!', bantered back Joey, slightly pissed off that Bessie had come all this way just to shout at her.

'No, this is for you to do yourself Joey.' She took the letter from Bessie's hand, and trembled slightly from the inscription on the front of the envelope. She looked up at Bessie, her tears forming at her eyes all over again.

'Bess... This is Mom's handwriting.'

'I know, It was for your wedding, but I think you need a little persuasion. I have a funny feeling I know what it says. Look. I've got a flight back home in three hours. I hope to see you at the airport in two. Think hard Joey about what you're walking away from.' With that, Bessie leant in to give her little sister a kiss on the forehead , and walked out the house.

Joey sat there for several moments, her fingertip tracing the outline of her name on the envelope. She really didn't want to open it, the tears were already threatening to fall, and she knew she would break down, just knowing it was from her Mom for her wedding day shook her to the core. Why did Bessie make her have this now? What was so important?

Just as she was about to open it, She heard the front door open. Dawson came bouncing through the door.

'Hey Joey, you hungry? I got some snacks.' 'Er...no... look. Bessie just gave me this.'

'Bessie's here? Where is she?' Dawson looked around and couldn't see her.

'She left already. She er, just came to give me this letter from..my Mom.' Dawson stood silently for a second, unsure of what to say. She looked at him, and handed the letter to him. 'I want you to read it to me'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Look, I got you to read the last letter from my mom to me, I think it's perfect if you read it to me again. Actually, read it first, and tell me what it says after.'

'Ok.', responded Dawson, sitting down with Joey on the couch, and took the letter, and opened it. He took a deep breath, and slowly began to read.

Joey shook nervously on the couch, sure the seconds were going by hours waiting for Dawson to finish. He finally looked up at her, his eyes shining. 'What... what..does it say?'

'Joey. I think you should read this yourself. Trust me.' Joey looked confused, but slowly took the letter from his hand, and started to read.

_Dear my beautiful Joey,_

_Today is your wedding, day. Congratulations my sweet love, You deserve every happiness this man brings you._

_I'm so sorry that I cannot be there with you, but you know I will be there in spirit. I would love to be with you, by your side, but I know that you will have enough love and support by your gracious husband._

_He will make you happy Joey, he always has done, always will do._

_From the very beginning, I saw the love you two held. I knew you would end up together, so I'm sure you are marrying Pacey today._

_The way he used to chase you around and pull your hair, the way you used to push him over in the sand, I knew that deep down, you had a bond that you will cherish forever. I knew that you would eventually grow to love each other, and that's why you are where you are today._

_That boy is the sweetest boy I have ever come across. He always secretly looked out for you, and I've no doubt he still does. He is a beautiful boy, inside and out, and cherish the love that he gives you Joey, you deserve to be happy. I'm sure that Dawson will stand proudly as his best man, on your big day. You two will be soulmates till the day you die. But Pacey? He will be your one true love. And don't ever forget that._

_I must bring this letter to an end, my love, as you will be home from school soon. I can only imagine you will come home with a scowl on your face, telling me the latest tale of how Pacey has bugged you, and I will smile secretly, knowing that one day, you will come home, to your children, and tell them how much you love their father._

_I love you Josephine._

_All my love,_

_Mom._

Joey sobbed. Her mom saw it along. Her love for Pacey, before even they did. How could she have not seen it. Everyone thought that her and Dawson would end up together. Even at one stage in life, so did she. But not her Mom. Her mom saw the truth from the beginning. This was what she was waiting for. Something to help her forgive herself. All along, all she needed was support from her mom.

'Dawson?' Joey managed through her sobs.

'Take you to the airport?' Dawson smiled at her.

'Quick!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it to the airport. Joey had packed all her stuff, and held onto Dawson at the door as tightly as she could.

'I'll be seeing you soon Joey, I know I will,' Dawson winked at her.

'Thank you for everything, I mean it. You truly are my soulmate, I love you so much.' She pulled him into an even tighter hug. He was grateful for her company. Even though he had loved Joey, he knew, from the tender age at sixteen, that Pacey would always be the better fit for her than him. Pacey challenged Joey in ways Dawson could never think of. He would love her the way she deserved to be loved, and he couldn't wait for what the future brought.

'See you soon Joey', he said, as she walked away.

Joey looked through the crowds, searching for Bessie. She saw her waiting, by the gate anxiously.

'Bessie!', shrieked Joey, as she walked quickly towards her.

'Joey, thank god, I knew you'd come.'

'Bessie, take me home.'

'And where's home Jo?'

'Pacey.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

Joey suddenly felt nervous when she stood in front of her house that she shared with Pacey. What was she going to say to him? Would he listen? Was it too late? She sighed to herself, kicking herself mentally for letting it get this far. She got her key out of her pocket, unlocked the door, and let herself in.

Joey walked hesitantly around the house, afraid of what she might find. Everything was still the same, apart from a pillow and blanket on the couch? I wonder who's been staying here? She thought, and a thought suddenly sprung to her. She walked into the bedroom, and saw that the bedroom looked untouched, the same as it was after she had made the bed, not him. Tears immediately invaded her eyes, as she realised Pacey couldn't sleep in their bed without her.

'Pacey?', she croaked out, as she walked around the house, struggling to hold it together. There was no reply, and she admitted defeat as she realised he wasn't home. She sat down in the armchair, and contemplated what Bessie had told her on the flight home.

'_I'm Glad you decided to come back Jo, I just wish you had realised it before I literally had to drag you home kicking and screaming', stated Bessie, looking at her with a grimace on her face._

'_I know, I feel like just screaming for wasting so much time. I am so stupid Bess. I mean, It's Pacey. The guy I hated for years! He teased me for years, he used to grate me the wrong way for so long. Then when Dawson decided that I needed looking after, Pacey came into my life in a different light. Since then, I guess I've seen him in a different light. When we broke up the first time, I tried to make him 'safe' in my life, someone who didn't hold my heart. I guess it really didn't turn out that way.'_

'_Do you think Pacey would have ever been safe for you Jo?'_

'_No. I mean, how can you forget your first love?'_

'_I thought Dawson was your first love?' Bessie asked with interest._

'_Ok, well I guess that Dawson was that first, giddy, childlike love that will remain close to me. But Pacey? He challenged me in ways I thought were never possible. He pushed me to bring out the best in me. He loved me for who I was, not some made up beauty that is what it took for Dawson to finally see me in the way I longed for , for so long. He's made me laugh, cry , happy, sad. He has my whole heart. Hey, he even brought out other Joey.'_

'_Other Joey? Dare I ask?' Bessie teased slightly._

'_Ha, other Joey. Well. That's not go there. But I'm not talking about that Bess, I mean he just made me believe in myself to have this confidence that I could do great things.'_

'_Jo... have you ever sat down, and told Pacey all of this?' Joey contemplated this for a second, and looked at Bessie with a saddened look on her face. _

'_No. I just obviously just expected him to accept it because that's how it was supposed to be.'_

'_Aren't those the words he shouted at you, at Prom Jo? See the reoccurring pattern here?_

Joey sat in the armchair, knowing that Bessie was right all along. Yes, of course she told Pacey everyday that she loved him. But had she truly ever showed him? No. He deserved better than that. He showed her everyday how much he loved her, and he was the most important in her life, and she never showed him in any way. She shook her head violently. She left her case in the lounge, as she headed back out the door, determined to find him, determined to show him how much she loved him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey contemplated going to The Marina, but she knew he wouldn't be there, if he couldn't share their bed without her, there was no way that he would go near the ocean, their boat.

She stood nervously outside the Icehouse. Not sure if she really wanted to enter. She remembered Bessie saying that he had thrown himself into work, so she was pretty sure he was definitely inside.

Before she entered, she heard a short cough behind her. She turned around and saw Doug and Jack standing there.

'Oh my god guys, It's great to see you again!', Joey started, with a huge smile on her face. They both fell into her hug, happy to see her back again.

'Joey, how have you been? I'm glad you are back, you look radiant!', said Jack, smiling softly at her.

'Thanks. I've been ok... I've... I've missed Pacey so much, I think it's time to come home.' She gave a short nod towards Doug. He put his hand on her back, and rubbed it affectionately.

'We're glad your back Joey. We really have missed you. Obviously, Pacey more than any of us. He's been a wreck. I know what he did was wrong Joey, but no one hates him more than himself right now. Does he know your back?'

'No he doesn't. And for the record, I forgive him, and myself completely. It just took me a long time to see it. I guess I've always been kinda slow?' Joey teased, smiling brightly at them both. God, why had she stayed away so long? She missed everyone so much!

'Ha. Have you...er... spoke to .. Eddie? He and Andie are still hanging around here. We've both spoken to Andie, and she refuses to see the truth, she doesn't believe that Eddie would have said all those things, and she still stands by his side. I can't seem to kick sense into my sister!' Jack furiously shook his head, the disgust in his features evident.

Joey had shivered slightly at Eddie's name. She had completely forgotten that coming back here would be around him too.

'I have nothing to say to that man. I will never forgive him for what he's broken. But trust me, my words will be shown in actions. I'm sure that I will bump into him sooner or later. Prick'.

'Shall we go in Jo? Are you ready to face Pacey?' Asked Doug, reaching for the door.

Was she ready? Hell yes.

'Of course. But, I have a favour to ask you guys.' Joey asked nervously.

'Yeah Joey?'

'Could you introduce me? Well, not introduce me, but mention that someone is here to see him? I don't think I've got enough confidence to just stroll in there, I might literally faint or something.'

'Of course Joey,' laughed Doug, as he lead the way into the Icehouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doug knocked on the door of Pacey's office.

'Pace?'

'Go away'. Was the response from the other side of the door.

'Pacey, It's Doug and Jack, can we come in?'

'No. I said go away.' Joey rolled her eyes slightly, he was just as stubborn as her.

'Pacey, we're not taking no for an answer.' Doug opened the door, and saw Pacey sitting at his desk in the dark.

'Pacey, what are you doing sitting in the dark?' Stated Doug as he switched on the light. Doug took one look at Pacey and gasped. 'Pacey, you look like shit!'

'Thanks Doug. I told you to go away, so what exactly are you doing in my office?' Pacey spat in their direction. Joey winced slightly behind them. Oh god, she thought, if he is like this with me, I don't know what I'm going to do.

'Well, I have a special delivery I thought you might like.'

'No. Now go away.'

'Stop being so stubborn, Pacey! You really want this special package.' Joey rolled her eyes at Doug behind him.

'No. I told you not to come in. I don't want to be FUCKING disturbed. Will you Fuck off? Please? I'm asking nicely.' Doug stood shell shocked for a second. He turned to Jack, unsure of what to say next. Joey had had enough.

'Hey. Don't talk to your brother like that!'. Joey spoke, coming in between Doug and Jack, showing Pacey that she was there.

He looked up at his desk, completely stunned. His eyes burned into hers, as there was silence in the office.

'Jo...?' Pacey finally spoke, softly and with love his in voice. Joey felt relief inside of her, he wasn't going to speak to her the same way.

He took one long look at her. God, she was beautiful. Her stomach, stood out large and proudly, showing everyone that she was carrying his baby. He had missed her so much, he didn't realise he could love someone so much.

'Doug... I'm sorry..I didn't mean to snap like that,', replied Pacey, genuinely apologising for the way he spoke to the people he loved.

'No worries. We were just delivering your package. Now that you've seen it, we'll be sitting at a table, enjoying the dinner we originally came in for. Speak soon Pacey.' Doug nodded towards his brother, and then turned towards Joey, and whispered softly in her ear. 'Good luck...and take it easy on him. He loves you, you know.' She smiled back at him, 'I know'. Joey turned back towards Pacey when Jack and Doug had closed the door behind them.

'How... how have you been?' asked Pacey.

'I've been ok. I feel a lot better, there was just one thing missing.' Joey replied, staring deep into his blue eyes, which were swimming with emotions.

'Yeah? What's that?'

'You.' She moved towards him, so they were only inches apart, and flashed him a shy, lopsided smile.

'Joey..I...' He shook his head, not sure what to say. He didn't want to be a burden in her life, and she knew it was time to come clean to everything.

'Look Pacey, you need to listen to me carefully. Because I have a lot to say to you.' He stared at her for a short few seconds, his breath slightly ragged as she was so close to him, her scent already driving him finally gave a short nod, urging her to continue.

'I know I always tell you that I loved you, but I never showed you anything more than that. Maybe it's because I've always had this fear that everyone I love leaves me, so why should I show more than just love? If I open up to someone enough, they'll leave me, and I'm left open and wounded, unable to shut my heart completely.'

'Jo... I always said I wouldn't leave you...'

'I know, Pacey, but you did. At Prom , remember? Look, I don't want to talk about the past, but I gave you my heart, body and soul, and you left me. I missed you so much, I literally felt my heart breaking in pieces. It took me so long to get over you Pacey, that I don't think I actually ever did. When you came to Boston, when I saw you on that boat that first time, I fell in love with you all over again. Actually , that's a lie... I fell _more_ in love with you than before. I couldn't ever fall in love with you again when I was already head over heels for you.'

He stood there slowly looking at her, not sure what to say. 'Why.. why didn't you ever tell me this Jo?'

'Because I wasn't ready to be back with you. I forgave you for what you did, but I couldn't forget. And I was so heartbroken I found it impossible to ever open my heart to you again, with the fear that you could damage it again beyond repair.' She took a step closer.

'Pacey, you have been this huge presence in my life. I can't even begin to explain to you, how much I love you. I... I have been head over heels in love with you since I was a kid, and it took time to develop, grow, and blossom into this great love that it is today. No matter what you say about Dawson being my soulmate, he is my soulmate as a great friend. My close companion who will always stay my best friend no matter what happens in my life. But you, Pacey, you are my one true soulmate, that I will love completely till the day I die. I trust you so much it actually hurts inside. I trust you not to leave my side, to betray me, to break my heart into pieces again. Because, I've already given you my whole heart, and I can't take it back. I don't want it back. Because that means that I have given up on us. And I won't. Ever. I love you too much to ever let go someone as beautiful as you.'

They both stood there staring at each other , tears shining in their eyes.

'Jo.. You know I love you so much, but I always seem to be a burden in your life, and all I ever want is for you to be happy, whether that be with or without me. But these days, it feels like you would be happier without me, as you deserve so much better than me, after what I said to you. I will never forgive myself for what I said to you. You deserve so much better than that Joey, you deserve so much better than me.'

'Pacey! Do you hear yourself? How can I deserve better than you, when you are the best thing that ever happened to me? What you said, was harsh, but from the way I was acting, I probably deserved it. I gave you nothing to prove to you that I wasn't being deceitful in anyway. And I let you feel that betrayal, and for that, I couldn't forgive myself for so long. I couldn't forgive myself for the way I have treated you . That's why it's taken so long for me to come back to you. But I was always going to come back to you Pace. I have spent my life running away from true love, all I want to do now, is run to it.'

'You.. how can you blame yourself Jo? I said those disgusting words to you, You deserve so much better...' Pacey trailed off... his head about to burst from holding the tears that were threatening to fall. God, this woman, was the only woman in the entire world who could reduce him to tears.

Joey was starting to get angry.

'Pacey! Stop it! I don't deserve better than you. You are the person who deserves better than me. No, I take it back, we deserve each other wholly. I love you Pacey. You are the only person who challenges me in ways I didn't know were possible. You bring out the best, and worst of me, and you still love me completely. I trust you with my life, I would give up my life for you. I ... I can't explain any better than that. But I just know I need to show you how much I love you more, and I promise I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.'

Joey took one step closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'And you Pacey, will be the best Father any child will ever know. I want to spend the rest of my life making babies with you, as I can't think of anyone better suited for the father of my children.'

'Jo...'

'Pace. No matter your childhood, the way your family treated you, you always deserved better. The love that you never got from your family, the love you always desired, I know that you will give all that loved you craved to our children. Because Pace, you have the biggest heart, and our kids deserve to have the best Daddy. I love you Pacey, and our children will love you unconditionally, no matter what. Don't let that fear overtake your love Pacey. I know that you are afraid you won't be able to show that love to your children as you didn't get shown how. But Pace... you already show me unconditional love, without anyone ever showing you. And I don't think there's anyone else out there who can light up my heart the way you do, with or without a loving family, our own family is the most important thing life can bring us.'

Pacey cracked, tears falling from his eyes, following Joey's declaration. She was right, he was afraid of not being a good enough father, but he was going to do the best god damn job possible.

'Jo..'

'Shut up and kiss me Pacey.' He smiled at her words, and leant into her, giving her a soft, loving kiss on her lips. She returned his kiss, deep and full of love. After several minutes, he pulled away, and rested his forehead on hers.

'So, what are we going to do here now , Potter?'

'Well, we've got to sort out our wedding, which is a week away!'

'What? You still want to marry me?'

'Of course! Why wouldn't I want to marry you? Bessie has been stubbornly planning our wedding, and basically all we have to do is turn up. Although I need to buy a wedding dress, although I guess It doesn't matter what I wear, I will look hideous.'

'Ha, hideous? You could wear a bin liner and still look beautiful.' His eyes were shining with love. He had his girl back in his arms. His life couldn't get any better than this.

'I love you Potter.'

'I love you too baby. I love you so much. Oh and Pace?'

'Yeah?'

'I have spent the last several months keeping everyone's hands off my stomach. Your baby is desperate to meet you, and I wanted you to be the first to say hello. I 'd appreciate it if you would say hello now, before he or she kicks out my stomach.'

Pacey suddenly felt nervous. He was going to feel his baby move for the first time. He moved his large hand down to where Joey was guiding to him, and felt his baby move underneath his hand. He moved his hand around her stomach, and was amazed when the baby followed his touch.

'Oh God, Jo...', he started, his voice cracking with emotion. His waver of emotion sent a sharp tug at her heart.

'He or she knows who their daddy is.'

He looked down at her, smiled, and dropped to his knees, and placed his head against her stomach.

'Hey baby, Nice to finally meet you properly. I bet you think I'm a deadbeat Dad right now, as I haven't been around much. And I wouldn't blame you, but I promise you, from now on, I am going to be the best daddy any child can have. I will love you so much, when you're old enough to live your own life without us, I will find it incredibly hard to let you go. Because you will always hold a huge candle in my heart. I love you so much already little baby, and I can't wait to meet you, you are so lucky to have this woman as your Mom. She has taken so much care of you already, and I'm starting to already get jealous about the amount of love that will surround you once you are born.'

He looked up at Joey, and saw she was crying. She loved him so much, why did she ever walk away?

'Come on Pace, let's go out and join Doug and Jack, and enjoy the rest of this night.'

She took his hand, and they walked outside together, heading towards their table.

Everything was perfect, but she knew, that things wouldn't be 100% until she had her way with Eddie.

She was afraid to mention his name around Pacey, without him falling back into a dark trance. Yes, she told him how she really felt, but she was yet to prove it wholly. But she was going to. She was determined to prove to Pacey how much he really meant to her. And if that meant bringing down Eddie? Then so be it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

It had been 3 days since Pacey and Joey were reunited, and everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect. They had completely forgiven each other, spent the last 3 days in total , undisturbed bliss. But Joey was still afraid. Afraid that Eddie could still burst their bubble. She had yet to bump into him, but she knew that she would quite literally kill him for the damage and heartbreak he had caused her. She didn't want to mention it to Pacey, just because she didn't want to see his beautiful blue eyes cloud over with fear, dread and heartbreak again. She didn't think that her pregnancy could take much more drama. She had a wedding in four days. Four days! She thought to herself. It had come around so quickly, with Bessie being a Godsend, and still planning the wedding even though Joey had sometimes doubted that Pacey and her would get back together.

Joey sat silently infront of the television, waiting for Pacey to come out of the shower. She wasn't concentrating on what was on the television, it was some stupid reality tv show, that didn't hold her interest. She was too busy contemplating how she would face Eddie. She knew that Pacey was still slightly worried about her, as her frown seemed to deepen every day , even though she was adamant she was happy. She was, she loved Pacey more than life itself. It was the deeply disturbing fact that Eddie was still walking around Capeside acting like nothing had happened. He was still with Andie, and it drove Joey mad just at the thought. How could Andie stand by him after everything that has happened? She knew it would come to a head soon. She had yet to bump into him, but she was determined she was going to bring him down before the wedding.

'Hey, you ok Jo?' Pacey asked as he stepped into the living room, sitting next to her on the couch with a slight frown. She smiled sweetly at him.

'Hey, I'm ok Pace, just thinking, that's all,' she reassured him, hoping he would accept her response.

'Jo, you know you can tell me anything , I won't break.' No such luck.

'I'm just worried , Pace.'

'About?' Was he really that oblivious? She gave him a long, hard look. He looked at her confused, then his eyes widened slightly.

'Ah.'

'Yes. Ah. I mean, I really didn't want to bring it up with everything being perfect, but I knew that I would have to...'

'Yeah. I know. Things can't stay perfect forever right?' He harshly interrupted, throwing her off slightly as she threw him a wary look. He stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, tossing a long sigh on his way out. Joey's lips formed into a straight line, as she willed herself not to roll her eyes. She repeated his sigh, and got up to follow him in the kitchen.

'So now we're going to walk away again are we?' she started as she reached the kitchen.

'Nope.'

'Pacey...'

'Yep?'

'Oh for god sake. I really can't be bothered with this.' Joey shook her head and walked off , before Pacey grabbed her wrist.

'Sorry Jo... I just... don't want to talk about that right now, you know? I thought we were just gonna forget about it..and you know.. move on?'

'When do we ever just forget about things Pace?'

'Well, true, but do we have to think about that before we get married? I mean come on Jo.. four days to go, can't we just think of that and all the sex we're going to have that night?'

'Oh sure Pace,' Joey started with a grin, 'Like I'm going to have sex with you looking like a whale. I'm huge! No thank you!'

'I think you look beautiful' he spoke softly. She smiled at him shyly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He moved into her, resting one hand on her waist, the other on her stomach.

'I just want to think of the great things we have coming our way rather than thinking of the past.' Joey sighed. She knew it was wrong to bring it up infront of Pacey. He wouldn't understand what she saw as 'closure'. Yes, she could forget all about it , move on, ignore him and live in bliss, but she couldn't shake that anger she held in her heart for someone who once nearly only held love. If this was ever to be solved, she knew it would be before her and Pacey walked down the aisle.

'You're right Pace. I'm sorry'. She knew this was a battle she would have to solve herself.

'No problem. Hey, let's go and watch a movie, you have a busy day tomorrow searching for your dress.' Joey leant into him and kissed him.

'What was that for?' Pacey questioned softly .

'I just wanted you to know that I love you.'

'Well Potter, you're lucky, because I happen to love you too.' He flashed her his beautiful smile, that made her insides melt. He bent down to kiss her again, and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When she pulled away, his eyes were full of desire.

'Screw the movie!' She giggled as she lead him into the bedroom.

'Yes Ma'am!'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey awoke the morning before Pacey, watching him sleep. He slept soundly, with a small smile on his face. She was mesmerised by just watching him. She was just happy that after everything they had gone through, they had made it over the other side, even more in love than ever, and she was truly grateful that they had the strength to conquer anything that stood in their way.

She slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake him, as she got ready for the day ahead. She heard her cellphone beep from the living room, so she slowly crept out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She flicked to her messages, and the message took away her happy mood, and replaced it with anger.

'**Hey Joey, I heard you're going dress shopping today! Hope you find what you're looking for! You're going to look so beautiful! Speak soon, Andie x x'**

How could she go on like everything was perfect? Jack had told her that he had tried to talk sense into Andie, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Like Joey and Pacey were liars. Was she really that much in love with Eddie that she would believe him over any of her friends? And family? Why would she think that Jack would lie to her to? Joey knew she definitely couldn't let this one lie. She wished, with every part of her, that she wouldn't bump into Andie or Eddie today. She had managed to stay out of their way for 3 days, but she hoped today wouldn't be the day that it all was about to blow up. She shook her head, trying to shake away her anger, deleted the message, and left Pacey a short note before she walked out the door.

_Hey baby,_

_I thought I would just leave you this morning as you looked so happy in your sleep, I hope for your sake you were dreaming about me!_

_I'm off to the B&B now to meet Bessie, so I'll call you when I'm done and maybe we could go out to eat tonight? Text me when you're free and we can meet up later._

_I love you,_

_Joey x_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey had been searching for hours for her dress. Not only was she bored, but she was starting to give up hope. Her and Bessie had driven up to Boston for the day, as they had a bigger selection of stores, but that didn't seem to help them as most stores turned her away as she only had 3 days to go. Most were curious to why she had left her dress choosing so late, and Joey just rolled her eyes at them before Bessie dragged her out to the next one. The dresses that were in the store just didn't fit, or look right. This was going to be a disaster.

'Bessie, I give up. I might as well go and walk down the aisle in a cardboard box. This is ridiculous!'

'Joey, stop it. Look, let's just go in this last shop ok? Then we can bitch and moan on the way home if we don't find something. You are my little sister, and you will not be walking down the aisle in a cardboard box. We will make you something if we have to. Now come on, cheer up and hope for the best!' Joey chuckled slightly at Bessie's upbeat tone. She admired Bessie's attitude today, she must be so frazzled with the wedding planning and now the stress of taking her pregnant sister around Boston dress shopping 3 days before the big day, yet she didn't show it, not even once.

As they walked into the last dress shop, Joey looked sheepishly around. She scanned the dresses on the racks, but none were to her taste. Hope was fading away again, and she sighed at the thought of going home without a dress.

'Hello, may I help you?' A small old lady approached them with a soft smile.

'Hello, yes you can. You have to help us, this is my sister Josephine, and she is getting married in three days, and she desperately needs a dress. Do you have anything available for purchase to take home today?'

Another sales assistant approached them, grinning slightly. Joey eyed her up and down, not liking the look she was giving her.

'Three days? Why so late? You must have known before you were pregnant!' the sales assistant chuckled to herself quietly. Unfortunately for her, everyone overheard.

'Lisa!' the elderly shop owner exclaimed sharply, the color rising to her cheeks at once.

'Well, yes I did actually. I've known for a while. But actually many sequences of events have disrupted my happiness and I have lost my fiancé, been in hospital and cried to my dead mother and friend in the last couple of months about how my life was quickly falling apart. So I'm sorry that dress hunting wasn't at the top of my list , because I actually didn't know If I was still getting married or not. So if you'll excuse us, we will be going. Thank you very much.' Joey was fuming, and Bessie was shocked by her outburst. Lisa the sales assistant looked very apologetic, and stepped back behind the shop owner hoping that this Josephine wasn't about to deck her. She actually wouldn't blame her if she did.

'No! Wait! I can't apologise enough for Lisa's behaviour. Lisa, would you please leave us? Girls, please sit down. I'm sure we can find something to suit you today.' Joey looked at Bessie, before nodding shortly, taking a seat. She was still sure that she wasn't going to find anything here. All the dresses were frilly, full and covered in diamantes. Joey wanted something simple , yet elegant. She sighed softly, imagining her dress in her head. Was she ever going to find the right one?

'Now, you look like the kind of girl who would like a simple, beautiful, elegant dress.' Joey looked wide eyed at the lady, how did she know? Joey nodded with a short smile.

'Yeah, but looking at your dresses... they're beautiful but just not for me... I mean...'

'Now now girl... you haven't seen my back room yet. Please, come with me.' She smiled at Bessie and Joey, willing them to follow her. Joey stood back up and followed her into the back room. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she spotted the rows and rows of beautiful dresses.

'You see, the modern Boston girl likes the full, bling dresses, so I tend to keep them up front. Sometimes, just sometimes, we get girls like you in, dreaming of the old tradition, so, I tend to keep the best till last', she winked at Joey.

Joey couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of gorgeous dress after dress. She slowly walked down the aisles, fingering the hems and fabric of each dress, taking in the incredible sight. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked around her. She felt like she was in a movie. She looked at Bessie with a huge smile on her face, she just knew she would find her dress here today. Bessie shrieked with delight as she witnessed the happiness unfold on her sister's face. At last!

'So, which ones would you like to try on today?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey had tried on seventeen beautiful dresses. She was happy and in love with them all, but she was unsure of which one to choose. She sighed softly, which one was nicer? Bessie wasn't being too helpful either, awing and ahhing at each and every dress.

'I just... I think maybe the last one? This one though... I'm not sure... Bess...'

'Well, if you don't mind me saying, I have one other similar dress for you to try one, I mean.. It's a little bit more expensive than the others. It's actually a designer, I think it would suit you but I don't know if it's in your price range...' The woman trailed off, unsure if she was doing the right thing. She knew it would suit Joey to a tee. It was also $8,000.

'Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try right, Bess?'

'Hmmm... Yes , but make sure you don't go and fall...in...love...with it... Oh Joey.' Bessie's eyes widened as she saw the dress approach them. She knew they were in trouble when she met Joey's eyes.

'Oh my.'

Joey had slipped into the dress in an astonished silence. The dress was out of this world. It was a simple , strapless, sweetheart ball gown. The sweetheart neckline was complimented with a natural waist, tied in with a small, silver bow . The dress was not traditional white, but a soft, blush pink. The bottom half of the dress had soft ruffles, and complimented Joey's pregnancy with ease.

As she stepped out from behind the curtain, Bessie's eyes began to fill with tears. She knew this dress was perfect.

'Oh Joey...'

'I know.' Joey's eyes were now covered in unshed tears too. She never thought she would feel so much love for a dress. She had heard rumours of people saying, 'when you find the dress, you'll know', but she hadn't thought it was actually true. Until now.

'Well, that dress is perfect for you after all.' Smiled the shop owner from behind her.

Joey cleared her throat. 'How much is it?'

'You know... It's the same price as the other one.'

'But you said it was more expensive.'

'I know. But I can't help but think that that dress was made for you. I mean, just look at you. You deserve to have that dress. Please, consider it my apology for the rudeness of my staff. I will not let you walk out of this shop today without that dress.'

Joey was overwhelmed by the kindness of this stranger. After all of the heartache and pain she had suffered over the last few months, something great and magical was finally happening.

'Oh my gosh! I can't thank you enough!' Joey stepped down to hug the lady and Bessie , who was now crying openly.

'Thank you so much, we really appreciate your kindness and generosity' Sobbed Bessie through her tears.

'You're welcome. I hope that you fiancé has the same reaction as you two!' Joked the lady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey returned to Capeside in one of the best moods she had been in in a long time. She was so excited to become Mrs Witter, and now she found her perfect dress. Bessie and Joey were on the way to meet Pacey at one of the local Indian restaurants. Pacey had texted her a time and Joey had also asked Doug and Jack to come along, as well as Bessie and Bodie. Dawson and Audrey weren't flying in till tomorrow, so they would have another celebration then.

Joey and Bessie were animatedly talking and laughing as they walked through the glass doors. Joey spotted Pacey, Jack, Doug and Bodie waiting at the bar and her heart leapt when she saw Pacey notice her, his smile extending rapidly on his face. She walked towards everyone and greeted Pacey with a soft kiss.

'Hey you.'

'Hey you', repeated Joey softly, nuzzling his nose with hers.

'Now now, you two. Enough of that. I would like to be able to eat my dinner soon and keep it down' Joked Jack. Joey turned around and rolled her eyes at him, still holding a bright smile on her face.

'Well, by the look of your pretty face, it looks like you've found yourself a dress today, huh?' Asked Pacey.

'Am I not normally pretty?' asked Joey in a mock seriousness.

'Why of course Potter, but I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time.'

'Maybe I'm just happy to see you.'

'Well, I'm happy to see you too sweetheart.'

'Enough guys!' Joked Bessie, happy to see her sister finally at peace. They all made their way to their table, laughing and joking together like old times.

Joey continued back to the old conversation. 'Hmm. Well, I did find my dress today. And it's perfect Pace. Wait till you see it!' She stated excitedly.

'Well, I wouldn't expect anything less than perfect , when you are already perfect my love.' He took her hand and kissed it softly, and Joey leaned forward and rewarded him with a sweet, short kiss on his lips.

'Bleugh. Eurgh. Ew.' Joked Jack, causing the crew to laugh.

'Excuse me Jack. Thank you very much!' She teased shortly.

'Ha, well. I wouldn't expect you in anything less than perfect too Joey... Do I get a kiss too?'

'Well you would, but I'm abit confused about what you're wearing. It looks like you vomited on your clothes. What's up with that?'

'Charming!'

Pacey chuckled loudly at the interaction between everyone, with his eyes briefly scanning the room. As he turned back to Joey, his eyes did a double take and he swung his head round again. His chuckle stopped, his mood soured, and he swore under his breath.

'For fuck sake.' His sudden outburst caused the laughter to die down and everyone turned to him, astonished, especially Joey.

'Goodness Pacey, what was that for?' She looked confused until she followed his gaze.

'Fuck.' Joey repeated.

'Hey guys!' Stated Andie. 'What a surprise you guys are here! Mind if we join you?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
